Promise
by Chikara Hoshi
Summary: Lima tahun berjalan. Ketika semua hal telah banyak terjadi. Ketika dua anak sangar yang sudah tumbuh dewasa berpisah. Akankah mereka dapat bertemu kembali? Janji yang mengikat itu, akankah dapat ditepati? (UPDATE CHAPTER 7 -END-)
1. Chapter 1

**PROMISE**

Fanfiction By: Ai Natsu

Gintama (Hideaki Sorachi)

Pair: Sougo Okita x Kagura

Genre: Romance, action

* * *

 **Kagura dan Sougo adalah dua orang yang tidak pernah akur. Mereka selalu saja bertengkar dan bertarung. Dimanapun mereka bertemu, pasti selalu saja ribut dan melukai satu-sama lain. Sehingga mereka selalu dibilang pasangan yang cocok. Pasangan sadis.**

 **Tapi, suatu hari mereka membuat sebuah janji, janji apa itu?**

* * *

 _Bacalah fanciction di ruangan terang dengan jarak yang aman…_

* * *

"HOAAAM!" Gintoki, lelaki pemilik toko Yorozuya Gin-chan ini menguap. Dia baru saja bangun dari tidurnya.

"Kagura... Shinpachi..." panggilnya setengah sadar.

"Shinpachi...apa kau sudah menyiapkan makanan?" tanyanya. Ia berjalan ke ruang tamu dengan mata yang masih tertutup. Sekali lagi dia menguap. Gin mengucek matanya, dan dia melihat ada sesuatu yang berbeda di meja dan kursi ruang tamu nya.

"ZURAAA! A-apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" Gintoki sangat kaget, dia melihat sosok Katsura dan Elizabeth berada di ruangan tamu, bersama Kagura dan Shinpachi yang sedang makan.

"Zura _janai_ , Katsura _da_! Aku baru saja membuat makanan untuk kalian. Makanlah, Gintoki- _kun_.".

"Makan PRET MU! Dalam rangka apa kau ke sini ZURA?!" Gintoki masih tidak terima ada Katsura di rumahnya. Ah, sebenarnya apartemen milik Otose yang ditempatinya.

"Zura _janai_ , Katsura _da_! Ada suatu hal yang mengharuskan aku berada di sini dulu. Dan, apa kau tidak senang sahabatmu ini mengunjungimu dan memasak makanan untukmu?" kata Katsura.

" _Ya, Berterima kasih lah, Gin-san."_ Elizabeth mengeluarkan papannya.

Gintoki memonyongkan mulutnya, "Cih, aku tak pernah merasa punya sahabat sepertimu."

"Sudahlah, Gin- _chan_. Masakan Zura tidak buruk kok. Dia baik sekali memasak makanan yang banyak, aku akan makan sampai kenyang, _aru_." Ujar Kagura.

"Zura _janai_ , Katsura _da_!" Celanya.

"Makanan saja yang kau pikirkan!" balas Gin.

"Benar kata Kagura- _chan_ , Gin- _san_. Aku bersyukur, ah maksudku, harusnya kita bersyukur, tidak jadi memakan telur dadar buatan _Aneue_ yang kubawa." Kata Shinpachi, sambil melanjutkan makannya.

"Kualat kau, Shinpachi." Balas Gin lagi.

Gintoki menghela nafas.

" _Ayo, bergabung dan makanlah. Ini sungguh enak."_ Elizabeth mengeluarkan papannya lagi.

"Baiklah. Aku makan." Ia berjalan dan mengambil nasi dengan lauk-pauknya.

" _Itadakimasu!_ "

Belum ada Gin menyuap satu sendokpun ke dalam mulutnya, suara ledakan menembus sampai ke dalam tempat Gin dan lainnya berkumpul.

"Menyerahlah kau, Katsura! Kau tidak akan lolos kali ini!" teriak seseorang. Kepulan asap menghilang, dan sosok Okita Sougo –Kapten Kelompok 1 _Shinsengumi_ \- sedang memikul _bazooka_ di pundaknya. Disertai anggota _Shinsengumi_ lainnya yang mengekor dibelakangnya sambil menggenggam _katana_ mereka masing-masing.

"Saatnya kita lari. Ayo, Elizabeth!" Katsura dan Elizabeth melarikan diri lewat jendela dan menunjukkan papannya lagi " _Sampai jumpa!_ ".

Gintoki berteriak dan bermaksud untuk menghentikan Katsura lari, dan dia juga terkejut kalau yang menembaki rumahnya itu adalah _Shinsengumi_. Yang sangat ia benci.

"O-OI ZURA! _TEME_!"

"Jangan lari kau, Katsura!" teriak Sougo. Dia berlari dan menyiapkan tembakan _bazooka_ nya.

" _Chotto_! _Kisama_!" Pekik Kagura. Dia menjulurkan kakinya dan menendang punggung Sougo.

"Sialan! Dasar bajingan, _aru_! Kau menghancurkan nasi dan rumput lautku!"

Kagura sangat marah, dan ia menghajar wajah Sougo habis-habisan. Sougo berusaha memberontak, dan mencolok kedua lubang hidung Kagura.

" _Teme_... apa-apaan kau! Aku kehilangan dia lagi! Sial!"

"AAARGH! Yang apa-apaan itu kau! Kau menghancurkan sarapan pagiku!" teriak Kagura, dia membalas mencolok hidung Sougo.

"OYYY! APA-APAAN INI?! DIAM SEMUA! PAGI-PAGI BIKIN RIBUT SAJA!" tiba-tiba saja Otose datang sambil marah-marah. Anggota Shinsengumi yang bersama Sougo tepar seketika setelah dihajar oleh Tama dan Catherine.

"Kau hancurkan lagi apartemenku, Rambut Gimbal! Kau juga belum bayar uang sewa sampai tiga bulan yang lalu!" marah Otose.

"WOY, nenek-nenekbautanah! Aku baru saja bangun dan ingin makan, si sialan Zura datang dan Shinsengumi bajingan yang menghancurkannya! Jangan salahkan rambutku! Dasar nenek tua!" bantah Gintoki.

Akhirnya, keadaan semakin semrawut, Gintoki bertengkar seperti biasa dengan Otose, dan Kagura masih melanjutkan adu jotos dengan Sougo.

"Aduh..." Shinpachi hanya pasrah saja.

* * *

Akhirnya Otose siang itu pergi protes dan marah-marah di depan Kondo Isao, karena ulah Sougo yang tidak sengaja menghancurkan tempat Gintoki tinggal. Kondo minta maaf, dan segera memanggil tukang bangunan untuk memperbaiki kantor Yorozuya Gin- _chan_ –yang juga bangunan milik Otose- secara gratis.

"Sougo. Karena kau membuat ulah lagi. Jadi, aku akan memberikanmu hukuman." Ujar Kondo.

Sougo hanya diam. Dia tidak berani membantah di depan Kondo, orang yang sangat ia kagumi. Walaupun sebenarnya ia ingin bilang kalau ia tidak sengaja menembak, gara-gara Katsura. Tapi walaupun begitu, Sougo memang sering sekali menembak sembarangan tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu.

"Suruh dia lakukan saja _seppuku_ , Kondo- _san_." Ceplos Hijikata.

Sougo tersulut emosinya, "Mati kau, Hijikata!" sumpahnya.

"Sudah! Sudah! Aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu. Hukumannya, kau harus cari buronan ini. sendiri! Tanpa melakukan kesalahan, dan tanpa mencari masalah lain." Kondo menyerahkan foto buronan kasus narkoba.

"Oh, _hai_." Sougo menerima foto tersebut, dan membungkuk. Dia segera pergi dari markas sambil bersenandung dengan lirik "Mati kau, Hijikata~ Akan kucabik-cabik tubuhmu sampai hancur~"

" _Kuso_!" umpat Hijikata, dia menggigit rokoknya sendiri sampai hancur.

* * *

"Dasar Gin- _chan_! Kenapa aku ikut dimarahi juga? Huh!"

Kagura menggerutu sendiri di taman. Ia sedang merajuk karena dimarahi Gintoki karena memperkeruh suasana tadi pagi dengan bertengkar dengan Sougo, dan saat dipisahkan, dia meninju wajah Gintoki sampai seperti pantat. Makanya dimarahi.

Sadaharu sedang bermain bersama anak-anak. Salah satu orang anak ada kepalanya yang masuk ke dalam mulut Sadaharu. Tapi tampaknya mereka senang bermain bersama anjing besar milik Kagura.

Kagura tetap menggerutu sambil mengemut rumput laut yang biasa ia makan.

"Menggerutu saja. Dasar Cina!"

Dia mendongak, sosok orang yang ia hajar tadi pagi nongol lagi.

Kagura yang mulai naik emosinya, Sougo menahannya. "Hei, hei tenanglah, Cina. Aku datang bukan untuk berkelahi denganmu." Ia duduk di samping Kagura.

"Lalu buat apa kau ke sini? Dasar, Sadis, _aru_." Ujar Kagura.

"Kau sendiri juga sadis, Cina. Aku sedang mencari buronan." Katanya. Sambil mengibas-ngibas foto buronan sebagai kipas. "Panasnya..."

"Cari buronan bukan di sini, dasar bodoh!"

"Ya, siapa tahu saja buronan itu ada di sini!"

Sougo berdiri. "Kau sendiri juga buronan. Buronan hatiku."

Kagura kaget, "HAH?!"

"Ah, tidak. Bercanda. Sudah ya! Aku mau melanjutkan pekerjaanku, Cina!" dia melambaikan tangan kirinya tanpa menegok ke belakang.

"Sadis!" panggil Kagura.

Sougo menengok.

"Jika kau telah menemukan buronanmu, bertarunglah denganku! Aku kurang puas dengan yang tadi pagi!"

"Ya! Aku janji. Nanti sore menjelang malam, di sini! Oke?" balas Sougo.

"Kau yakin bisa mendapatkan buronan itu hari ini?" tanya Kagura sedikit mengejek.

"Haha. Jangan remehkan aku, Cina. Aku pasti akan mendapatkan orang brengsek itu. Lalu akan kuselesaikan kemauanmu. Dan aku akan menghabisimu!"

Kagura tersenyum sinis. "Ya! Silahkan jika kau bisa, _aru_."

* * *

Sougo menepati janjinya. Dia telah berhasil menangkap buronan yang dicari Shinsengumi, dan segera pergi ke taman.

Kagura menitip Sadaharu bersama Gin sendirian di rumah. Shinpachi menemani Otae di rumahnya. Kagura bilang, dia ingin main. Gin bilang terserah, tapi dia berkata dia tidak akan membukakan pintu kalau sudah tengah malam. Dan Kagura juga tidak akan kebagian jatah makan malam.

Dengan payung ungu nya, dia putar-putar sambil memakan rumput laut kesukaannya.

Ia melihat laki-laki berambut _brown-light_ itu memasuki area taman Kabukichou.

"Kau telat, Sadis."

"Kita bukan kencan. Jadi menurutku tak masalah jika aku telat."

"Cih."

Sougo menarik katana nya perlahan dari sarung pedangnya. Bersiap dengan kuda-kuda. Kagura menutup payungnya dan mempersiapkannya seperti pistol (pistol payung).

WHUSH!

Kagura dan Sougo maju. Sougo mengarahkan pedangnya, bermaksud untuk melukai bagian dada Kagura. Tapi Kagura berhasil menangkisnya dan menendang Sougo sampai terlempar beberapa meter, Sougo berhasil mendarat dengan baik.

Sougo maju, dan dan mengayunkan pedangnya. Kagura terpeleset ke belakang,

" _Shi...shimata_!" umpatnya.

Tiba-tiba saja Sougo menarik lengan kirinya Kagura, mendekatkan wajah Kagura ke wajahnya, dan lelaki itu memberi sentuhan kecil di bibir mungil Kagura. Kagura terkejut dan melempar Sougo dengan payungnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, sialan?!"

Sougo segera berdiri.

"Kau kalah, China." Katanya. Dia tidak peduli dengan Kagura yang marah-marah. Tiba-tiba Kagura merasakan sesuatu yang perih.

Dada atasnya tergores katana Sougo. Darah merah menembus _cheongsam_ merahnya, sehingga membuat bajunya semakin berwarna merah pekat.

"Grrr..." Kagura menggeram.

Sougo tersenyum sinis, lalu segera berbalik badan. Dia meninggalkan Kagura sendiri. Kagura menyadari kalau dia sudah kalah. Tapi gadis kecil itu tidak ingin menyerah.

"Tunggu! Pertarungan kita belum selesai!" teriaknya.

Sougo menghentikan langkahnya. Dia menatap bulan yang bersinar di langit Kabukicho.

"Pulanglah. _Danna_ sedang menunggumu."

Hanya itu yang ia katakan, lalu pergi.

Kagura menatap punggungnya diam. Hingga menghilang dari penglihatannya.

"Gin- _chan_..."

* * *

Kagura berjalan sendirian untuk sampai di apartemennya Gin.

Dia menutupi lukanya dengan tangan, merasakan perih. Walaupun dia tahu kalau lukanya akan cepat sembuh, tapi ia khawatir kalau Gin memarahinya dan menanyainya mengapa Kagura bisa berdarah.

Dia tidak sadar kalau ada beberapa orang preman membuntutinya dari belakang, dengan senjata tajam mereka.

Kilatan mata yang terkena sinar bulan, membuat terlihat menjadi merah pekat. Seseorang dari belakang mengayunkan pedang ke para preman tersebut.

Samar-samar Kagura mendengar suara teriakan. Dia menoleh ke belakang, tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Dia ingat dengan kata-kata Gin. Di Kabukicho cukup berbahaya, seorang gadis tidak baik keluar malam. Jadi, Kagura segera berlari untuk sampai ke rumah.

Tapi, di sebuah gang kecil, ternyata itu adalah Sougo. Kakinya menendang-nendang mayat para preman yang baru saja ia bunuh. Cipratan darah terdapat pada sebagian wajahnya.

" _Yang boleh menghabisi gadis itu, hanyalah aku._ "

* * *

"Hoi, dari mana saja kau..." Gin sedang duduk, dengan kaki di meja kerjanya.

"...Kagura?"

Kagura hanya diam. Dia masih menutupi lukanya. Tapi dia tidak bisa membohongi Gin.

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali, jangan berantem lagi dengannya!" seru Gin.

Dia bangun, dan menguap.

"Kau menambah pekerjaanku saja. Sini! Obat-obat luka dan plester ini sebagian gajimu dari bulan ini. Jadi, di akhir bulan kau tidak dapat gaji ya!" katanya.

Kagura menahan tangis. " _Baka_ Gin- _chan_ , kau tidak pernah menggajiku, _aru_!"

Gin hanya tersenyum kecil, dan mengusap rambut Kagura.

* * *

"Oy, Kagura. Untuk saat ini jangan keluar dulu. Lukamu baru saja mendingan kan? Kau tidak boleh keluar. Kalau keluar rumah lagi, pasti kau bertarung gakjelaslagi. Jangan menambah bebanku, ya, bocah. Aku pergi dulu. Paling sebentar lagi Shinpachi datang." Kata Gintoki.

Kagura menumpang tidur di kamar Gintoki.

"Bodoh, aku tidak selemah itu, _aru_." Umpat Kagura.

Dia bangun, dan memanggil Sadaharu. "Sadaharu?" Kagura menggeser pintu,

Kagura mencarinya sampai ke ruang keluarga. Dan menemukan anjing raksasa kesayangannya itu sedang tidur di bawah meja hangat.

"Sadaharu, aku pergi dulu ya, _aru_."

Sadaharu mengaung kecil, seperti khawatir dengan majikannya. Karena wajah Kagura agak sedikit pucat.

"Aku baik-baik saja, _aru_. Jaga rumah dengan baik ya, Sadaharu.". Kagura segera keluar rumah sebelum Gin memergokinya.

Dia berlari dengan payungnya. Tanpa melihat sekelilingnya, tidak ia sadari kalau dia melewati Gin. Gin menyadarinya.

"Dasar bocah..." ujar Gin pelan.

"Kagura? Gin- _san_?"

Shinpachi telah tiba di apartemennya Gin.

Tapi yang muncul malah Sadaharu.

"Lho, Gin- _san_ dan Kagura kemana, Sadaharu? Apa kau melihatnya?"

"Bocah itu pergi main lagi." Ujar Gin dari belakang Shinpachi.

"G-Gin- _san_? Kau dari mana?" tanya Shinpachi.

"Aku baru saja membeli obat luka dan perban untuk Kagura. Dia belum ganti perban dari yang semalam. Tapi dia pergi lagi. Aku yakin pasti dua bocah itu berantem gak jelas lagi." Kata Gin.

Shinpachi menghela nafas, "Padahal aku sudah membawa sarapan untuk kalian. Yasudahlah, silahkan makan, Gin- _san_."

" _Hai,_ ".

* * *

Kagura ternyata mampir ke rumahnya Shinpachi. Dia sedang di teras sekarang. Mengobrol dengan Otae.

" _Anego_ , aku tidak suka laki-laki itu. Dia selalu saja membuatku kesal, _aru_."

Otae tertawa kecil, sembari menyuguhkan _ocha_ untuk Kagura.

"Kalian itu cocok." Katanya.

Kagura masih cemberut. "Kami tidak cocok. Aku tidak menyukainya. Ingin kubunuh dia, _aru_."

"Yah...laki-laki terkadang suka begitu terhadap perempuan. Mereka sering menarik perhatian perempuan yang ditujunya dengan cara apapun yang mereka sukai. Tidak peduli dengan perasaan perempuan. Jadi, jika itu dirasakan olehmu, Kagura, cara yang paling tepat membalasnya adalah..."

Otae bangun dari duduknya, ia tersenyum, bersiap dan meninju lantai kayu, menarik rambut seseorang-melempar-dan menendang 'biji'nya- yang ternyata itu adalah Kondo Isao.

"OTAEEEE-SAAAN!" Kondo terlempar sampai keluar pagar dan menabrak tiang listrik, hingga membuat sebagian warga gempar.

Kagura malah sibuk kagum.

" _Sugee, aru_."

"Jadi aku harus menendang 'anu'nya, _aru_?" lanjut Kaguradenganpolos. "Ya, dan sisanya terserah kamu, Kagura." Jawab Otae.

" _Anego_ memang hebat. Baiklah, aku berangkat, _aru_!" Kagura melambaikan tangan, dan meninggalkan _dojo_ milik Otae.

* * *

kagura sekarang berada di taman. Dia duduk sendiri di kursi taman. Seperti biasa, sambil mengemut acar rumput lautnya.

"Hoi, apa kau kenyang hanya makan itu?"

Kagura mengenali suara itu. Dia segera menyiapkan payungnya.

"Hei, hei tenanglah Gadis Cina." Ujar Sougo. Menghela nafas, "Sepertinya kau agak kelihatan tidak sehat ya hari ini?" tanyanya.

"Aku selalu sehat, _aru_. Klan Yato tidak selemah itu!" jawab Kagura.

"Kau lapar?" tebak Sougo. "Aku tidak lapar, _aru_." Tapi terdengar suara keroncongan dari perut Kagura.

Sougo tertawa kecil. "Hmph. Dasar... ikutlah aku. Ayo!"

"Ke mana? Kita bertarung lagi? Ayo! Aku tidak akan segan!" Kagura langsung menyerocos tanpa mendengar Sougo bicara.

"Woy, aku tidak akan mau bertarung denganmu kalau rivalku kelaparan." Sahut Sougo.

...

"DANGO?" teriak Kagura.

"Cih, memangnya kau mau apa bocah?!" sahut Sougo, dia mulai marah.

"Aku maunya _sushi_!"

"Aku tidak punya uang banyak hari ini!"

Akhirnya Sougo tetap memesan dango. Dia makin ingin meledak, ketika Kagura memesan dango kepada kakek-kakek pemilik dango dengan porsi besar. Kagura bilang "Aku tidak bisa makan dengan porsi sedikit, _aru_! Kau harus mengerti perasaan wanita. _Anego_ bilang begitu!"

"Sialan, kau juga harus pikirkan dompetku!" kata Sougo.

"HAH? Uangmu kan banyak. Kau polisi, _aru_!"

"Grrr..."

Sougo sudah selesai makan. Tapi Kagura belum. Kagura juga memesan air sangat banyak. Sougo sudah tidak peduli dengan tagihannya. Dia bilang kepada kakek pemilik dango, kalau ada _shinsengumi_ yang merokok, suruh saja dia yang bayar. (Hijikata maksudnya). Dia diam-diam memperhatikan Kagura. Seluruh tubuhnya berkeringat dan wajahnya pucat. Menjadi lebih putih pucat dari kulitnya. Dia mengelap keringat di dahi dan di pipi Kagura dengan punggung telapak tangannya.

"Gadis Cina, bertarungnya lain kali saja. Istirahatlah dulu, musim kali ini agak sedikit kacau. Kadang sangat panas, kadang hujan. Aku tidak mau repot kalau kau sakit, nanti bisa-bisa aku dimarahi _Danna_. Habis ini pulang ya!" Kagura hanya menatapnya diam. Heran.

Mereka berdua tidak sadar, kalau Yamazaki sedang memperhatikan mereka dari jauh. Dengan memakai seragam badminton.

" _Hehehe_ ,"

* * *

"Heee, jadi Komandan Okita sedang kencan?"

"WAH! DENGAN SI GADIS DARI YOROZUYA!"

"Bisa saja kau mengambil foto ini, Yamazaki!"

"Tak kusangka komandan sadis kita bisa kencan!"

Yamazaki hanya tertawa.

Mereka semua tidak menyadari, dari belakang mereka ada monster yang telah siap dengan bazookanya.

Dan...

DHUAR!

Asap mengepul, terdengar batuk-batuk dari sebagian anggota Shinsengumi yang sedang bergosip.

Dan setelah asap itu menghilang, mereka semua tampil dengan baju compang-camping dan rambut afro.

Sougo menarik kerah baju Yamazaki, "Hei, sialan. Dilarang mengambil foto orang lain tanpa seizin dari orang tersebut. Dan kalian, jika kalian membicarakan aku tanpa seizinku, akan kucabut nyawa kalian sekaligus!"

Anggota _Shinsengumi_ meringkuk ketakutan, dan Yamazaki saking ketakutannya juga, ia pipis dicelana.

* * *

Hijikata sedang berpatroli sendirian, ketika ia berjalan tepat di depan warung dango yang Sougo dan Kagura makan tadi, pemiliknya menghampiri Hijikata.

"A-ano…maaf Tuan, ini ada tagihan untuk Anda. Dari shinsengumi yang berambut coklat terang. Ini," pemilik dangoi tu memberikan bon tagihan dango dengan harga yang sangat mahal, karena porsi yang dipesan sangat banyak.

"Cho-chotto! SOUGO TEMEEERAAA!"

* * *

Malamnya, di Yorozuya, Shinpachi sangat khawatir. Kagura demam, dan luka di dada nya belum sembuh karena siang hari dia terus-terusan main.

"Gin- _san_ , ini gawat. Demamnya Kagura- _chan_ semakin panas. Apa kau tidak khawatir sama sekali, hei, Gin- _san_?" Shinpachi menegur Gintoki yang hanya membaca JUMP di sofa sambil tiduran.

"Haah? Memangnya kenapa aku harus khawatir? Bocah akan cepatt umbuh dewasaj ika ia merasakan sakit. Einstein bilang begitu." jawab Gin ngawur.

"EINSTEIN TIDAK BILANG BEGITU!" balas Shinpachi dengan _tsukkomi_ nya. Dia menghela nafas, "Ayolah Gin- _san_. Bawa Kagura- _chan_ ke rumah sakit atau puskesmas, gitu. Bisa gawat kalau Umibozu- _san_ tahu Kagura- _chan_ sakit. Dia pasti akan menghajar kita."

Gin mengupil, "Si botak tidak akan ke sini untuk menghajar kita hanya karena anaknya sakit. lagipula aku tidak tahu si botak itu ada di mana. Mungkin sedangj auh dari bumi. Aku tidak punya uang yang banyak untuk membawa Kagura ke rumah sakit. Dia kan hanya demam biasa, dikompres dengan air hangat dan minum obat dari warung juga sembuh."

"Kau tidakada rasa kasihan sama sekali, Gin- _san_." Kata Shinpachi.

Kagura tidak sepenuhnya tertidur, tapi dia mengingat kembali pertarungannya dengan Sougo beberapa hari yang lalu. Sougo menciumnya. Ia yakin sekali. Antara rasa marah dan sesuatu yang aneh muncul. Membuat Kagura deg-degan dan gelisah.

 _Aku ingin balas dendam, aru_.

* * *

Kondo mengajak Hijikata dan Sougo mengobrol di teras kamarnya sambil minum sake.

"Aaah, memang paling enak minum sake sambil memandang bulan purnama ya!" seru Kondo.

Hijikata, menghembuskan asap rokoknya, "Ya, benar sekali. Tapi kenapa harus aku yang membelikan sake nya?! Dan juga kau, Sougo sialan! Uangku habis gara-gara kau dan pacarmu, si gadis dari Yorozuya itu tuh! Cih!" Hijikata sangat kesal.

"Sudah-sudah, Toshi. Tidak apa-apalah sekali-kali kau yang traktir sake. Menggu depan aku deh yang traktir! Ya? Ya? Eh-Sougo kau berpacaran dengannya?!" Kondo sangat kaget.

Sougo hanya diam. Tidak berekspresi seperti biasa. Dia menuangkan sake ke gelasnya dan meminumnya perlahan.

"Si-Cina bukan pacarku." Dia berdiri dan meninggalkan Kondo dan Hijikata.

* * *

Paginya…

" _Arigatou aru_ , Shinpachi." Ucap Kagura. Dia memakan bubur yang dibikin oleh Shinpachi.

" _Hai_ , makan yang banyak ya, Kagura- _chan_. Biar kamu cepat sembuh. Habis makan, ganti perban nya ya. Kamu tidak boleh banyak bergerak dulu. Lukanya tidak akan membaik kalau Kagura- _chan_ terus-terusan bergerak. Okita- _san_ benar-benar sadis ya…" kata Shinpachi.

Kagura yang masih mengunyah buburnya, berbicara "Iya-iya. Bawel ah. Dia memang sadis _aru_. Kalau aku sudah sembuh, aku akan balas dendam, _aru_!"

"Kagura- _chan_ , telan dulu makanannya kalau mau bicara!"

"Gin-chan mana _aru_? Aku tidak melihatnya sedari tadi." Tanya Kagura.

"Oh, Gin- _san_ sejak pukul setengah delapan tadi langsung bertemu klien. Dia bilang aku disuruh menjagamu saja." Jawab Shinpachi.

"Oh…" Kagura terdiam.

"Ada apa Kagura- _chan_?" tanya Shinpachi khawatir.

" _Iie_ , _aru_." Kagura menggeleng.

"Oh, yasudah. Aku mau cuci piring dulu ya." Shinpachi keluar dari kamar dan menuju dapur.

Kagura dengan cepat menghabiskan buburnya, dan mengganti baju tanpa mengganti perban.

* * *

Dia berjalan dengan pelan, mengambil payung, dan keluar tanpa sepengetahuan Shinpachi. Sadaharu menggonggong beberapa kali. Shinpachi yang merasa ada yang aneh keluar dari dapur, "Sadaharu? Kenapa kau menggonggong? Sadaharu tenanglah!" Sadaharu tidak berhenti menggonggong, raut wajah Sadaharu menunjukkan kekhawatiran. Shinpachi membuka pintu kamar Gin, "Kagu-," dia terkejut, yang ada di kamar hanyalah baju tidur Kagura. Dan beberapa tetes darah membekas di _futon_.

"Gawat! Kagura- _chan_!" Shinpachi akhirnya berlari keluar untuk mengejar Kagura.

Langit pagi hari ini mulai mendung kembali.

Kagura yang nafasnya mulai tidak beraturan, dan keringat bercucuran deras membasahi dahi dan tubuhnya. Wajahnya pun semakin pucat.

" _Gomenasai_ , Shinpachi…Gin- _chan_ …" dia duduk di kursi taman. Kagura merasakan kepalanya terasa sangat sakit.

"Aku ingin balas dendam, _aru_ …" saat ia akan berdiri dan ingin mencari Sougo lagi, tubuhnya tidak bisa menahan dan terjatuh.

 _Srak_ …

Tubuhnya ternyata ditopang oleh seseorang. Dia merasa mengenali seseorang itu. Baju hitam panjang.

"Sa-Sadis!"

Sougo diam. Dia mengangkat tubuh Kagura dan menggendongnya, duduk di kursi dan membiarkan Kagura tidur di pangkuan nya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kagura pelan.

"Dasar keras kepala…" balas Sougo. Sougo melihat darah yang membekas di dada Kagura. Ada perasaan rasa bersalah padanya.

Kagura memegang erat payungnya, dan tanpa basa-basi lagi langsung menyerang Sougo dengan payungnya.

"Hahaha! Kenapa sadis? Kau simpati padaku, hah?" tawa Kagura.

"Cih" Sougo berhasil menghindar.

Kagura berusaha berdiri tegak. Ia menyeringai, sorot matanya seolah-olah mengatakan kalau ia benar-benar harus membunuh Sougo.

"Kau benar-benar serius akan membunuhku, huh? Boleh… kalau kau bisa." Ucap Sougo. Dengan erat dia menggenggam katananya, tapi sebelum dia menebas kembali Kagura, cewek Cina itu menembaki dengan brutal payungnya ke arah Sougo. Sougo agak kewalahan untuk menghindar, sebagian dari wajahnya dan lengan kirinya terkena peluru.

"Cih," umpatnya.

Kagura tertawa kecil, dia sama sekali tidak berbicara, hei, bukankah ini sama seperti Kagura saat melawan Abuto?

Sougo telah membuat Kagura sangat marah.

Mereka bertarung membabi-buta, membuat taman Kabukicho yang tadinya indah, telah berubah menjadi medan perang yang menyeramkan di antara dua anak yang sama-sama sadis.

"SHINEEEE!" teriak Kagura. Dibarengi Sougo yang berteriak, yang bersiap menebas Kagura.

DHUARR!

Ledakan mengepung mereka. Setelah itu suasana menjadi sedikit reda. Asap yang sangat tebal kemudian menghilang perlahan.

Yang terdengar hanyalah suara erangan dari Kagura yang tubuhnya ditahan oleh seseorang. Begitu juga dengan Sougo.

Seseorang shinsengumi berjalan mendekat. Dia memikul bazooka di pundaknya. Dia menghembuskan asap rokoknya,

"Dasar, merepotkan." Hijikata menatap dua bocah yang terkejut dengan kehadirannya. Begitu juga dengan orang yang menahan mereka.

"Gin- _chan_?! Shinpachi?!" seru Kagura.

"Kondo- _san_ , Hijikata…" kata Sougo.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan, hah? Lihat, semua orang menjadi takut untuk datang ke taman ini!" omel Gintoki. Dia masih menahan Kagura. Kagura hanya diam saja.

"Kagura- _chan_ , kami khawatir padamu. Dan, Okita- _san_ , tolong jangan membuat keributan lagi." Ucap Shinpachi.

Sougo melepaskan tangan Kondo yang menahan tubuh Sougo. "Apa kau bilang? Membuat keributan? Yang duluan cari masalah kan dia."

"Hoi, Yorozuya. Maaf atas kesalahan anggota kami." Kata Kondo.

"Ya." Balas Gin singkat.

Bersamaan dengan berpisahnya mereka, hujan turun.

"Oi, Sougo, cepat." Perintah Hijikata. Sougo berhenti mengikuti dua orang di depannya.

Kagura melirik Sougo. Wajahnya entah kenapa menjadi sedih, dan dia teringat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu itu. Kagura pun berhenti, membuat Gin kesal dan menyuruhnya agar cepat pulang. Dia tidak peduli dengan Gin yang sudah ngomel-ngomel. Kagura berlari dan meninju Sougo. Tapi tinjuannya ditangkis. Sougo memegang kedua tangan Kagura dengan erat.

" _Gomenasai_ …" bisik Sougo.

Kagura terkejut. Tangannya masih digenggam Sougo. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan. Keempat orang itu hanya terdiam melihat mereka berdua.

"Maaf aku telah membuat _danna_ dan Shinpachi khawatir padamu. Lagipula, tak biasanya kau terus-terusan mencariku untuk balas dendam," Sougo terdiam sesaat, terbayang pikirannya atas kejadian malam itu, saat dia memang sengaja mencium Kagura. Dia pikir Kagura hanya gadis kecil yang polos biasa. Tapi dia meremehkan Kagura, gadis kecil ini benar-benar ingin membunuhnya.

"…dan, kalau kau ingin benar-benar membunuhku, kau tidak boleh mati. Teruslah menjadi kuat, akupun juga begitu. Kita tunggu sampai pada waktunya, kau dan aku, akan bertarung tanpa ada seorangpun yang menghentikan kita, oke?" lanjut Sougo.

Kagura melebarkan matanya. Dia menatap mata Sougo dalam-dalam, lalu menyeringai.

"Tentu saja _aru_!"


	2. Chapter 2

**PROMISE**

GINTAMA (Sorachi Hideaki)

Fanfiction by: Chikara Hoshi

Genre: romance, action, comedy

Pairing: Okita Sougo x Kagura

* * *

 **Halo~**

 ***lambai tangan ala Miss Universe***

 **Setelah sekian lama ngegalau karena banyak yang nanya apa ada kelanjutannya? Baiklah, saya membuat sekuel dari fic berjudul Promise (janji).**

 **Silahkan baca bagi yang menyukai pair OkiKagu. Gak suka silahkan baca yang lain /plak**

 **Saya menulis fic ini tidak ada bayaran apapun, atau mencari keuntungan apapun. Melainkan menjadi hobi saja dan semoga teman-teman semakin menyukai aktifitas membaca^^/**

 **Terima kasih, selamat membaca.**

* * *

 **PROMISE (2)**

 **Chapter 2: Jarak**

* * *

 _Bacalah fanfic ini di ruangan terang dengan jarak yang aman_

* * *

janji adalah sebuah kesepakatan yang dibuat diri sendiri, atau kesepakatan dengan orang lain. Kesepakatan yang saling mengikat dan sesuatu itu harus dipenuhi di pada saat waktu yang tepat.

Namun, apakah setiap orang dapat mempertahankan janjinya?

Apa yang akan terjadi bila janji itu memudar dan tidak pernah terwujud?

Bagaikan setangkai bunga liar yang tumbuh di pinggir jalan. Ketika kau menemukan bunga itu, bunga itu begitu kecil dan layu. Setiap hari kau pergi ke pinggir jalan itu, dan memberikannya air yang segar.

Seiring pertumbuhannya bunga liar itu tumbuh menjadi bunga yang amat cantik.

Kau berjanji akan terus merawat bunga itu. Namun, badai datang dan merusak bunga itu.

Janjimu tak pernah terwujud. Hilang begitu saja.

Apakah sebuah janji akan selalu terpenuhi?

* * *

Surai oranye kemerahan itu menutupi punggung kecil milik gadis yang meranjak usia dua puluh tahun.

Seorang anak perempuan kecil yang sekarang tumbuh menjadi gadis berparas cantik dengan tubuh tinggi.

Kaki jenjangnya menopang tubuh bak model kelas atas. Langkahnya berubah menjadi anggun dibandingkan saat dia masih berumur empat belas tahun, yang sangar dan sembrono.

Iris matanya yang berwarna biru laut berkilauan diterpa sinar mentari pagi yang hangat. Matanya terlihat tajam dan fokus.

Sambil memegang payung ungu kesayangannya untuk menutupi kulitnya yang masih sensitif dengan sang surya.

Beberapa kali pria-pria menggodanya atau sekedar menyapanya. Air mukanya tak menunjukkan senyuman atau membuat apapun orang-orang yang melihatnya bahagia. Tanda kutip, 'hanya untuk laki-laki genit'.

Dia akan membalas senyuman orang – orang yang menyapanya. Membalas sapaan dengan senyuman super indah dan bagaikan 'kalau melihat senyumannya kau akan selamat dan bahagia tujuh turunan'.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat kelopak bunga sakura berjatuhan. Ia menengadahkan telapak tangannya yang dibaluti sarung tangan hitam, dan sehelai kelopak bunga sakura jatuh di telapak tangannya.

Menatap kelopak berwarna merah muda pudar itu dengan tatapan datar.

" _Auf_! (Nona!)"

Anjing putih raksasa kesayangannya menggonggong pelan.

" _Auf_! (Ada apa, Nona?)"

Gadis bersurai panjang itu menengok, lalu mengelus leher si anjing dewa itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Sadaharu." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Wajahnya menatap langit biru cerah yang dihiasi awan – awan tipis bergerak mengikuti arah angin.

Rambut panjangnya berkibar pelan mengikuti arah angin. Jari-jarinya menyibak sebagian rambutnya yang menutupi wajah cantiknya.

Tatapannya yang dalam, seolah melihat apa yang di balik awan – awan itu ada seseorang yang nun jauh di sana, yang sedang ia tunggu.

"Kamu akan kembali kan?" ucapnya pelan.

* * *

Erangan kuat keluar dari sosok laki-laki bersurai coklat pasir yang panjang.

Napasnya terengah-engah, keringatnya bercucuran membasahi pelipis dan badannya, yang bertelanjang dada.

Ia semakin erat menggenggam pedang kayunya. Dan mulai mengayunkankannya lagi.

"AAAARGH!"

Suaranya semakin mengeras di ruangan yang sepi ini.

"Kau berlatih semakin keras ya hari ini,"

Mendengar ada suara di belakangnya, dia menoleh. Mata merah darahnya menangkap sosok yang sangat ia kenali –dan ia benci-

"…Sougo."

Hijikata Toushiro. Pria yang sudah berusia tiga puluh dua tahun itu berdiri di depan pintu ruang latihan yang bisa dibilang agak sempit. Dia melemparkan sebuah handuk dan sehelai tali.

Sougo menangkap dua benda yang dilemparkan oleh pria yang dulunya dijuluki 'Wakil Komandan Ta- maksudnya, Wakil Komandan Iblis-.

Sougo mengikat rambutnya yang tadinya ia biarkan terurai hingga menutupi punggung. Dan mengelap semua keringat yang membasahi tubuhnya.

"Kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" tanya Hijikata.

" _Urusai_ , Hijikata- _san_. Dan, apa – apaan gaya rambut itu? Menghilangkan kutukan poni V kah?" ejeknya

"Ini style! Style! Kau tahu itu?! Kau juga, apa – apaan rambut panjangmu, hah?!" bantah Hijikata. Laki-laki itu mendengus dan menyalakan rokok kesukaannya.

"Sudah berapa lama kita semua di tempat terpencil ini?" tanyanya. Matanya menatap langit yang juga cerah namun sedikit berawan. Bunga sakura berguguran. Dia menghirup dalam-dalam udara segar. Benar-benar suasana yang sepi dan asri di tengah pegunungan, yang jauh sekali dari Edo. Sangat jauh.

Pikirannya pun melayang jauh.

"Kau lupa? Sudah lima tahun."

Hijikata hanya menatapnya dari belakang sambil menghembuskan asap rokoknya.

 _Tenang saja. Aku pasti kembali_

* * *

" _Tadaima_!"

" _Okaeri_ , Kagura- _chan_. Kau dari mana saja sih? Kita kerepotan nih." Celoteh Shinpachi dari dapur.

Kagura yang berada di genkan pun bisa mendengar suara cempreng Shinpachi dari dapur.

" _Urusai aru_." Dia melepaskan sepatu boot nya. Dan masuk ke ruang tengah. Melihat Gin yang sedang duduk di kursi kebesarannya sambil membaca JUMP terbitan baru.

Shinpachi keluar dari dapur, dan membawa tiga gelas teh hangat. Penampilannya jauh berbeda dari yang dulu.

Shinpachi yang sekarang terlihat lebih keren. Kacamatanya tak lagi berbentuk lonjong, melainkan persegi. Rambutnya juga agak panjang, memakai baju serba hitam.

Tapi, tetap saja dia seorang penggemar idol yang sangat ngenes. Tetap seorang _tsukkomi_.

Intinya, hanya penampilannya saja yang berubah.

Tidak. Sepertinya bukan hanya Shinpachi saja. Kagura juga. Memang dia terlihat cantik dengan cheongsam putih dan bagian bawahnya bercorak seperti yukata nya Gin. Kepribadiannya tetap sama, masih makan sukonbu, tapi ada sedikit yang berubah.

Gin? Oh, tenang saja. Dia tetap sama seperti dulu. Yang beda hanyalah umurnya saja yang bertambah tua. Samurai pengangguran, pemalas, pemilih, pabrik upil dan kotoran telinga, tukang mabuk, tukang baca majalah JUMP padahal dia sudah tua, menomor satukan manisan dan Ketsuno Ana, dan… bujang lapuk.

"Kerepotan apanya? Kulihat Gin- _chan_ malas-malasan seperti biasa tuh." Ujar Kagura yang sambil membuka bungkus _sukonbu_. Melirik Gin yang wajahnya masih tertutup JUMP.

"I-iya sih Gin- _san_ sekarang gak ngapa-ngapain. Tapi tadi jadinya kami menunda dulu permintaan klien karena kau pergi." Kata Shinpachi.

"Memangnya pekerjaan apa sih? Kalian berdua saja memangnya tidak cukup apa?" balas Kagura ketus.

Shinpachi sudah malas untuk menjadi _tsukkomi_. Bukan berarti dia melepas karakternya, hanya saja kalau dia melawan, dia akan menjadi lebih buruk dari _tamagoyaki_ kakaknya.

"Hei, Gin- _san._ Katakan sesuatu." Suruh Shinpachi.

Gin hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman. Membuat Shinpachi sedikit kesal.

"Jadi begini, klien kita adalah seorang janda dengan satu anak. Si ibu itu akan pergi karena ada panggilan pekerjaan. Dia tidak mungkin membawa anaknya ke tempat kerjanya yang jauh. Jadi dia menggunakan jasa _yorozuya_ untuk merawat anaknya untuk sementara." Jelas Shinpachi.

Kagura meminum tehnya.

"Lalu?"

"Kau kan sudah dewasa. Dan… ya, aku yakin kau memiliki naluri yang baik untuk menjaga seorang anak kecil."

"Kau sendiri kan memiliki naluri ibu yang jauh lebih hebat, Shinpachi." Celetuk Kagura

"Jadi maksudmu aku ini seperti ibu-ibu?!" pekik Shinpachi.

"Ya." Balas Kagura singkat, dengan mulutnya yang masih mengapit _sukonbu_.

Mereka akhirnya bertengkar. Gin merasa tidak bisa konsentrasi membaca manga nya.

"Hoo… Shinpachi. Seingatku kau berjanji untuk tidak melakukan _tsukkomi_ lagi. Kenapa kau jadi sering berteriak hari ini?"

"Hei, Kagura- _chan_ bisakah kau tidak mengungkit masalah itu? Seingatku juga kau tadi mengucapkan ' _aru_ ' saat kau melepas sepatumu!"

"Ha-hah? Kau saja yang salah dengar _megane_!"

Gin akhirnya bangun dari kursi kesayangannya. Lalu memukul kepala kedua anggota yorozuya nya itu menggunakan JUMP baru nya.

"Aw!"

Gin berkacak pinggang. Mendengus kesal, matanya menatap Kagura dan Shinpachi yang memegang kepala mereka yang sakit habis dipukul.

"Berhentilah menjadi bocah! Kalian sudah sama-sama besar. Bisakah kalian tidak ribut soal pekerjaan. Gin- _san_ sudah lelah. Punggungku sudah mulai sakit, kau tahu! Kalau kalian tidak bisa mengerjakannya biar aku saja yang pergi!"

Gin dengan kesal pergi ke luar. Kagura yang panik segera mengejar Gin dan menarik lengannya.

"Gin- _chan_! Jangan! Ka-kalau begitu aku saja!" seru Kagura.

Gin menatapnya datar.

"Bu-bukan berarti aku menurut kata-katanya Shinpachi lho! Aku hanya tidak ingin membebani Gin- _chan_. Aku bisa kok merawat bayi!" sifat tsunderenya muncul. Setelah diberi catatan alamat rumah klien. Gadis itu bergegas pergi ke luar, tidak lupa mengambil payungnya.

"Ayo, Sadaharu!"

"GUK! (Baik Nona!)"

* * *

"Permisi! Ini _yorozuya_."

Kagura berada di depan gerbang pemilik rumah.

Gerbang kayu itu terbuka. Muncul seorang wanita paruh baya.

" _Anoosumimasen_ … apa benar ini Sayoko- _san_? Saya Kagura dari _yorozuya_. Saya yang akan menjaga anak Anda."

"Oh, Sayoko sudah pergi dua jam yang lalu. Saya saudaranya, Yoshimi. Kalau begitu mari masuk. Saya akan tunjukkan apa saja yang harus dilakukan untuk beberapa hari ke depan."

Kagura mengikuti Yoshimi. Dia menyuruh Sadaharu untuk menunggunya di halaman depan.

"Apakah Anda juga di sini, Bibi Yoshimi?" tanya Kagura.

Yoshimi tersenyum, menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Saya akan kembali ke rumah saya. Tapi kalau kamu perlu bantuan silahkan telepon saya."

"Baiklah."

Yoshimi mengantar Kagura ke kamar bayi itu. Ia melihat bayi itu sedang tertidur pulas di kasurnya. Rambutnya yang coklat lembut, kulitnya seputih salju. Wajahnya tampak tenang dan menggemaskan.

" _Kawaii_ …"

Kagura kagum. Ia memandang bayi yang sedang tertidur itu dengan seksama. Yoshimi tertawa kecil.

"Namanya Kiyoshi Hiroaki. Usianya baru menginjak dua bulan. Nah, sekarang saya akan menunjukkan apa saja yang harus kamu lakukan, Kagura- _san_."

Kagura memahami semua yang diajarkan Yoshimi. Mulai membuatkan susu, makanan, mencuci pakaiannya. Dan ketika Kiyoshi bangun, dia diajarkan memandikannya, memberi popok, memakaikan pakaiannya, menggendongnya, dan lain-lain.

"Oh iya. Ada beberapa perlengkapan yang harus dibeli, karena sudah habis. Kagura- _san_ bisa membelinya di supermarket? Kiyoshi biar saya dulu yang jaga. Tidak apa-apa?"

Kagura menerima catatan daftar belanja dan sejumlah uang. "Tentu. Baiklah, kalau begitu saya pergi dulu."

Sadaharu bangun dari duduknya, menggonggong kecil ketika Kagura keluar.

"Aku belanja dulu ya, Sadaharu. Kamu jaga di sini dulu tidak apa-apa kan? Tidak lama kok." Kata Kagura, seraya membuka payungnya.

"Guk! (Baik, Nona!)"

" _Ittekimasu_!"

.

.

.

Kagura berjalan sembari membaca daftar belanja.

"Susu… popok… bedak… pelembut pakaian… hmm.." dia bergumam. Setelah hampir 15 menit dia berbelanja, langit sudah menguning.

Langkahnya berhenti di jembatan. Memandang matahari yang mulai terbenam. Ditambah dengan hembusan angin yang membawa banyak lembaran kelopak sakura yang terpisah dari tangkainya.

Tempat ini…

Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sedih.

Sinar senja surya itu menerpa surai _vermillion_ berkilauan, hingga warnanya senada dengan warna di langit. Tangan kanannya yang menggenggam erat payungnya. Dia merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya ketika melewati tempat ini, dan di waktu yang begini.

Kagura menggelengkan kepalanya. Dan ia cepat-cepat kembali.

* * *

Di sebuah ruangan yang begitu elegan, namun tetap terasa khas tradisional Jepang.

Tatapan mata yang tajam seperti elang. Wajahnya yang terlihat serius itu, tubuhnya yang duduk dengan tegak.

"Nobunobu- _sama_." Panggil salah satu ajudannya.

"Keputusanku sudah bulat. Tolong laksanakan segera." Ucapnya. Nobunobu Tokugawa. Shogun Edo yang baru.

"Baik!"

* * *

Kondo Isao mengumpulkan semua anggotanya di ruang tengah.

Dengan cahaya lampion kecil di tengah menyinari ruangan yang redup.

"Ada perintah mendadak. Siang tadi, surat dari kepolisian pusat mengirimkan ini."

Kondo memperlihatkan gulungan surat.

Mereka semua yang merupakan ex shinsengumi itu terkejut. Begitu pula dengan Sougo. Namun Hijikata tetap tenang.

"Kita akan berangkat malam ini. Kapal mereka akan datang beberapa jam lagi."

* * *

Hari berikutnya, Shinpachi dan Gin ikut membantu merawat Kiyoshi.

Kagura sempat memarahi keduanya, karena sempat ribut soal mengganti popok, dan membuat Kiyoshi menangis kencang. Dan meyuruh agar melakukannya dengan baik, agar bayarannya tidak dikurangi.

"Dia sudah menjadi ibu-ibu beneran sekarang." Gumam Gin, yang berakhir dengan wajah bonyok.

Kagura dengan sedikit kesal, sekarang pergi ke luar untuk beli persediaan sukonbunya.

"Sore yang melelahkan.." keluhnya.

Ia bersandar di pembatas jembatan. Menatap aliran air sungai yang berkilauan, seolah ada banyak permata di dalamnya. Tiba-tiba dia teringat kejadian lima tahun yang lalu. Batu-batu yang di sisi kanan dan kiri sungai hancur karena pertarungan perpisahan dengan si sadis.

Wajahnya menjadi sedih kembali. Ia memejamkan matanya. Menghela napas panjang.

Lama ia melamun.

"Sedang menunggu seseorang, Nona?"

Sebuah suara dengan nada mengejek di belakangnya. Reflek Kagura membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang. Matanya membesar.

"…Kau!"

* * *

To be Continued

Chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3

**PROMISE**

GINTAMA (Sorachi Hideaki)

Fanfiction by: Chikara Hoshi

Genre: romance, action, comedy

Pairing: Okita Sougo x Kagura

* * *

 **Pesan dari author:**

 **Yup, fanfic ini memasuki chapter ke tiga. Sebelumnya mohon maaf apabila di dalam fic ini masih ada yang OOC, OOT, atau typo.**

 **Dijelaskan kembali, kali ini dengan setting masih di Edo, usai perang di Planet Rakuyo, 5 tahun kemudian (seperti di Movie 2), Nobunobu tetap jadi shogun, dan Gintoki masih ada.**

 **Terima kasih kepada teman-teman yang sudah membaca chapter sebelumnya, dan terima kasih kepada yang sudah review.**

 **Selamat membaca~**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 3: kembali_**

* * *

"…Kau!"

Kagura melotot. Tangannya gemetar.

Pria dihadapannya menyeringai.

"Kupikir kau akan bertambah kuat. Dugaanku salah."

Pria itu dengan cepat menarik katana nya dan menghunuskannya pada Kagura. Kagura dengan cepat menghindar, tapi pria itu lebih cepat. Dia menendang perut Kagura dengan kencang higga gadis itu terjatuh ke sungai.

Tapi itu belum cukup untuk mengalahkan Kagura.

Kagura salto dan berhasil mendarat dengan kedua kakinya, walaupun dia tetap jatuh ke sungai.

Pria itu berdiri di atas pegangan jembatan.

"Hoo… dugaanku salah ya. Lumayan juga kau." Ujarnya.

Kagura menggeram, " _Temera_ … SADIIIIIS!"

Pria itu,

Okita Sougo.

Tetap dengan seringaian sadisnya, ikut turun ke sungai dan menghajar Kagura. Ia benar-benar mengeluarkan katana nya dari sarung. Katana nya yang tajam beradu dengan tangkisan payung Kagura. Kagura menyesal tidak membawa payung raksasanya yang mungkin saja bisa mebunuh Sougo dalam sekejap. Tapi payung itu terlalu berat.

Sougo menatap mata Kagura yang menyiratkan kebingungan.

Sougo mundur. Mengibaskan pedangnya.

"Coba kutebak. Kau pasti bertanya-tanya 'Kenapa si sadis ada di sini?', 'Sejak kapan dia pulang ke sini?', dan…"

"CUKUP!" pekik Kagura. Dia berjalan cepat mendekati Sougo. Jarak mereka begitu dekat.

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan cukup keras mendarat di pipi kiri Sougo. Kagura yang masih dihantui rasa penasaran, terlihat sangat jelas di wajahnya yang terlihat kebingungan. Sougo menatap Kagura datar.

"Kau kenapa? Begitukah caramu menyambut orang yang baru saja pulang?" tanyanya sarkastik.

Sougo membalasnya dengan melempar Kagura hingga membentur bebatuan.

"Memangnya gua peduli?! Mau kau kembali ke sini atau tidak, itu tidak berpengaruh!" sindirnya. Jelas itu berbeda dengan kata hatinya.

Ketika keduanya mulai menyerang kembali satu sama lain…

"OKITA-SAN!"

Sosok Yamazaki memanggil Sougo dengan suara lantang, diikuti oleh Shimaru dan beberapa rekan mereka, membuat Sougo dan Kagura menghentikan aktivitas mereka sementara.

"Cih, mengganggu." Umpat Sougo.

"Okita- _san_ , maaf. Kita harus cepat-cepat menuju istana." Ujar Yamazaki.

Sougo menyarungkan kembali pedangnya.

"Baiklah," balas Sougo setengah hati.

" _Teme_! Tunggu!"

Kagura mengejar Sougo, dan memegang tangan kanan pria yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Mau apa lagi sekarang? Aku harus secepatnya ke istana shogun."

Kagura penasaran, "U-untuk apa?"

Sougo berbalik, dia menyunggingkan senyuman tipis yang pernah ia tunjukkan.

"Shinsengumi kembali."

* * *

Malam itu, Kagura tidak bisa tidur. Dia berbaring di _futon_ , tapi matanya terbuka lebar. Kedua tangannya saling mengepal, ia merasa dingin sekali.

"Kagura- _chan_?"

Otae yang tidur di sampingnya terbangun. Oh, ya, Kagura sekarang tidur di kamar cadangan milik keluarga Hiroaki, ditemani Otae.

Sesekali Kagura juga menengok ke kasur Kiyoshi, memastikan kalau bayi mungil itu tidur pulas dan tidak mengompol, atau menangis.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, _anego_." Jawab Kagura cepat. Dia tidak ingin membuat anego nya khawatir.

 _Apa harus kuberitahu ya soal itu ke anego? Atau nanti saja ya? Kalau anego tahu, apakah dia sakan sangat senang? Tapi aku penasaran, siapakah yang membuat mereka kembali?_

"Benar?"

"Benar kok." yakinnya. Otae menguap, "Kalau begitu tidurlah. Ini sudah larut malam lho."

Kagura mengangguk. Dia mencoba memejamkan matanya.

* * *

Paginya, pukul delapan, Bibi Yoshimi datang untuk membantu Kagura. Dia juga mengecek apakah Kagura menjaga ponakannya dengan benar. Bibi Yoshimi sebenarnya bisa saja menjaga Kiyoshi, kalau dia tidak sedang bekerja di restoran seafood miliknya.

"Wah, aku kagum padamu. Kerjamu telaten sekali. Berapa usiamu sekarang?" tanya Yoshimi pada Kagura yang sedang menyupi bubur ke Kiyoshi.

"19 tahun, Bi." Jawab Kagura. Bibi Yoshimi mengangguk, "Berarti kau sudah cocok untuk menikah. Oh sungguh beruntung sekali suami mu nanti. Memiliki istri yang cantik, tinggi, baik hati pekerja keras." Kagura tersipu malu, dia merasa sudah dipuji berlebihan.

"Ah, Anda terlalu berlebihan, Bi. Saya belum siap untuk menikah. Lagipula aku masih mengurus satu bujang pemalas di _Yorozuya_ haha…" katanya.

"Ooh, Gintoki _danna_? Apakah dia belum menikah? Aduh, pasti kau repot ya, Kagura- _san_."

"Belum."

Kagura terkikik, begitu juga dengan Yoshimi. Dan Kiyoshi juga ikut tertawa. Keduanya mengobrol sampai Yoshimi pamit pergi bekerja.

Sekarang Kagura sedang duduk di teras sambil menimang Kiyoshi yang tertidur pulas, dan memejamkan matanya.

Sougo…

Setelah lima tahun tak bertemu dengannya, sekarang pria itu tumbuh lebih tinggi dan terlihat gagah. Kagura terkekeh pelan, rambut si sadis menjadi panjang. Dia benar-benar seperti wanita bertubuh laki-laki.

Kemarin dia berkata kalau Shinsengumi telah kembali. Prajurit kebanggaan Edo yang dulu telah kembali. Jujur, Kagura sangat senang. Lupakan si sadis. Dia memikirkan betapa senangnya Otae dan Shinpachi jika bertemu Kondo. Apakah Otae akan memukul Kondo lagi? Atau tersipu-sipu malu karena Otae yang sekarang benar-benar menyukai Kondo? Dan seperti apakah reaksi Gintoki bila bertemu Hijikata?

Kagura sangat ingin tahu.

"Ooh…"

Kagura tersentak. Suara itu lagi!

"Sadis!"

Sougo tertawa kecil, dia yang sedang bersandar di pagar, masuk ke dalam. Raut wajahnya terlihat disedih-sedihkan.

"Aku sibuk lima tahun ini… dan kau sudah punya anak?" tanyanya sok sedih.

Kagura melotot, mulutnya menganga, "Ha-hah? Apa maksudmu?!" pekiknya.

Sougo tak menjawab. Dia mendekati Kagura, dan duduk di sampingnya. Melihat seksama Kiyoshi yang tidur. Kagura bergeser, bermaksud untuk menghindari tatapan Sougo.

"Kau buat anak dengan siapa?" tanyanya ketus. Tampaknya Sougo serius. Tapi terdengat konyol dengan pertanyaan itu.

"Kau ngingau ya?! Ini bukan anakku! Aku tak punya anak!" Kagura yang sekarang memerah karena malu sekaligus kesal, merutuki Sougo.

"Kalau bukan anakmu? Lalu anak siapa? Anak itu sangat putih, sepertimu. Dan kau tinggal di rumah besar, pakaianmu bagus, dan-"

PATS!

Kagura meraih ranting pohon di dekat kakinya dan berhasil mendarat di wajah _shota_ Sougo. Dan kini wajahnya terdapat bekas merah memanjang karena timpukan ranting itu dengan keras.

"Aw…" ringisnya. Tapi tak lama dia tertawa.

Itu membuat Kagura semakin kesal. Dia jadi khawatir karena Kiyoshi seperti ingin menangis. Tapi cepat-cepat Kagura menenangkannya.

"Kau berisik!"

"Kamu kan yang dari tadi teriak."

Hening.

Cukup lama. Hingga akhirnya Kagura angkat bicara, "Jadi, kalian jadi polisi lagi?"

Sougo melirik Kagura yang berjarak satu meter darinya. Dia mendekat dengan Kagura. Tangan kanannya meraih surai jingga kemerahan milik Kagura yang panjang dan lembut. Mengelus pelan, Kagura merona. Tapi si yang mengelus tetap berwajah datar dan belum menjawab pertanyaan Kagura.

"Ya. Tapi kami belum menerima seragam kami. Kami juga masih mengurus markas baru. Karena markas yang lama dihancurkan. Iya kan?"

Sougo menjawab sambil tetap mengelus puncak kepala Kagura. Kagura tak mengerti mengapa Sougo melakukan itu. Tapi yang jelas, Kagura terlihat ingin menangis.

" _Shogun_ Nobunobu ternyata sekarang baik ya. Tak lagi menyakiti. Apa dia kerasukan Tuan Shigeshige?" lanjut Sougo sedikit bercanda. Dia tersenyum lembut dan terus mengelus surai wanita di sampingnya.

Kagura ingin menangis. Tapi dia tidak mungkin menangis di depan Sougo. Dia tidak ingin menunjukkan kelemahannya.

 _Aku tahu kamu merindukan ku. Jelas terpatri di wajahmu itu, China…_

 _Aku juga… merindukanmu. Senang rasanya bisa bersamamu kembali…_

"Hei, apa kau mau tahu? Kondo- _san_ sudah bertemu dengan Shimura bersaudara. Wanita yang dulu sering menyiksanya menangis histeris dan memeluk Kondo- _san_. Yamazaki malu-malu saat bertemu dengan robot yang ia suka. Dan, oh, aku juga menengok Hijikata- _san_ yang datang ke warung yang dulu langganannya. Dan… ternyata di sana ada _Danna_. Mereka bertukar pesanan lagi. Wah, apa mereka saling terhubung ya? Haha…"

Kagura menunduk. Dia yang kini tidak merespon penjelasan Sougo. Sougo yang melihatnya menghela napas. Bangun dari duduknya dan berdiri di depan Kagura dengan tegap.

"Aku akan melakukan sesuatu seperti Kondo- _san_ , Hijikata- _san_ , dan Yamazaki lakukan saat bertemu dengan orang-orang istimewa mereka. Aku akan melakukannya kepada orang yang istimewa bagiku…"

Kagura menatap lekat-lekat Sougo yang tersenyum.

Sougo yang berdiri siap, lalu mengangkat tangannya. Dia memberi hormat.

"Lapor. Saya, Okita Sougo. _Shinsengumi_ … telah kembali melindungi Edo!"

 **…**

"Ohh, jadi sekarang kamu jadi babysitter?"

Kagura yang sedang menggendong Kiyoshi menjawab dengan gumaman. Sougo sedikit menggerutu karena harus membawa belanjaan untuk Yorozuya dan peralatannya Kiyoshi. Ya, mereka sedang belanja. Atau lebih tepatnya, Kagura yang meminta Sougo menemaninya belanja. Kata Kagura, "Ya, kau kan polisi. Polisi itu membantu warganya yang sedang kesulitan. Jadi boleh dong, bantuin seorag gadis bawa belanjaannya? Benar kan? Kau tak bisa menolak sesuatu yang menghasilkan kebaikan, Pak Polisi." Begitulah.

"Ternyata dia tetap nyebelin, cih." Gerutu Sougo.

"Hah? Kau bilang apa tadi?" tanya Kagura.

"…Nggak kok."

Sougo mendengus. Dia di belakang Kagura, berjalan sembari menenteng belanjaan yang banyak, memerhatikan Kagura yang sedang mengajak Kiyoshi berbicara. Dia seperti seorang ibu, pikirnya.

Suasana di Edo ternyata tidak banyak berubah. Tetap ramai seperti biasa. Tapi toko-toko terus bermunculan. Pusat belanja, makanan, aksesoris, cukur rambut, dan lain-lain. Kota sudah diselimuti senyuman.

Dari tempat ia berjalan, ia melihat Menara Edo masih berdiri. Dia tak menyangka kalau pemerintah akan memanggil mereka kembali, setelah si shogun baru itu terbuka pintu hatinya. Kalau Sougo berpikir lagi, pemerintah seperti menjilat ludah mereka sendiri. Mereka mengambil kembali apa yang mereka sudah buang sebelumnya. Tapi tak apa. Selama itu untuk tujuan memakmurkan negara, para polisi-polisi kampung itu siap kapan saja untuk negaranya.

Rambut panjang ponytailnya sedikit merosot. Dia benar-benar kesal. Tapi harus bersabar karena tidak ingin ribut dengan Kagura yang masih membawa bayi.

Lalu perhatiannya tertuju pada dua perempuan sedang mengobrol dengan Kagura. Mereka adalah Saki- _chan_ dan Marippe. Teman Kagura.

"Wah lucunya. Lihat, bayi ini imut sekali." Kata Marippe.

"Iya, kulitnya putih halus." Tambah Saki- _chan_.

Kagura hanya tersenyum ketika Kiyoshi tertawa karena dua temannya itu mengajaknya bicara.

Sougo mendekat. Wajahnya sedikit muram karena dia ingin cepat-cepat bilang ke Kagura agar langsung pulang.

"Lihat, rambut dan matanya mirip kalian berdua." Celetuk Saki-chan. Marippe tertawa, "Apa jangan-jangan ini adalah anak kalian berdua? Wah, Kagura-chan! Kapan kau melakukan itu? Kau tak pernah kasih tahu siapa suami mu. Jahatnya…. Tapi, suamimu tampan juga ya!" seru Marippe.

Wajah Kagura memerah, "A-apa? Dia bukan suami ku! Ke-kemiripan Kiyoshi pada rambutnya dan mataku hanya kebetulan. Kalian berdua hentikan bikin aku malu!"

Kedua temannya itu tertawa, "Ya ampun, Kagura- _chan_. Kami Cuma bercanda kok. Oh, aku harus buru-buru. Aku dan Marippe akan nonton film fi bioskop. Kagura-chan mau ikut?"

Dia menggeleng, "Aku masih melakukan pekerjaan."

"Kalau begitu aku dan Marippe pergi ya. Kagura-chan, kalau kau menikah dengan pria tampan di sampingmu undang kami ya~"

"AKU TAKKAN MENIKAH DENGANNYA!" jerit Kagura dan Sougo bersamaan.

"Cih!" umpat Kagura. Dia berjalan cepat meninggalkan Sougo.

Sougo yang sudah semakin kesal buru-buru mengejar Kagura. "Jangan meninggalkanku sendirian, sialan!"

Kagura berhenti berjalan. Semilir angin membuat rambutnya sedikit berkibar. Kiyoshi menatap heran wajah Kagura yang mendadak menjadi sedih.

"Soal pernikahan…" gumamnya.

"Apa? Aku tak mendengarmu?" Sougo sulit mendengar perkataan Kagura, karena suaranya pelan sekali.

Sekarang Kagura yang gelagapan. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Tidak! Tidak jadi. Ayo cepat pulang!"

Sougo menghela napas. Dia menggumam dan mengikuti langkah Kagura pulang. Sougo sebenarnya mendengar gumaman Kagura yang tadi. Dia tersenyum samar, menatap punggung berubah menjadi seringai yang biasanya. Sougo masih punya rencana yang ia ingin lakukan selain menguji kekuatan Kagura nanti.

* * *

To be Continued

chapter 4

* * *

 **terima kasih kepada Luna d' , Bambul, freedom, & oh sudah merieview fanfic ini.**

 **Hoshi mohon maaf atas 'keter-ngaret-an' update nya.**

 **mind to review? xD**


	4. Chapter 4

**PROMISE**

* * *

 _Gintama (Hideaki Sorachi)_

 _Fanfiction by: Chikara Hoshi_

 _Pairing: Okita x Kagura_

 _Genre: Romance, Action, Comedy_

* * *

 **Chapter 4: kena sial**

* * *

 ** _Sayangilah penglihatan Anda_**

 ** _Bacalah fanfic di tempat terag dengan jarak yang aman_**

* * *

BRUK!

Sougo menghempaskan tubuhnya ke futon dengan keras. Dia mendengus kesal. Rambutnya ia biarkan terurai.

"Oi, Sougo. Bisakah kau tidak berisik!" seru Hijikata yang tidur di samping Sougo.

"Apa masalahmu?" sahut Sougo.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, kita semua tidur di satu ruangan, jangan berisik!"

"Kau yang berisik, Hijikata!"

Akibat mereka beradu mulut, keduanya mendapat jitakan keras di kepala mereka.

"Ini sudah malam. Cepatlah tidur." Perintah Kondo.

Hijikata meringis kecil, menarik selimut dan mencoba tidur. "Oh, maaf Kondo- _san_."

"Huh… kau juga, Sougo. Ada apa?" tanya Kondo. Dia melihat Sougo yang bersungut-sungut dengan simpati.

"Tidak ada." Balasnya singkat.

Kondo tertawa, menepuk-nepuk pundak Sougo dan menyuruhnya tidur.

"Besok pagi, cukur rambutmu. Kita semua akan diresmikan kembali sebagai polisi."

Kondo merangkak menuju futonnya, dan Sougo memilin rambutnya yang terurai berantakan.

"Oh… rambut ini sudah panjang sekali…" gumamnya.

Sougo berbaring. Mencoba tidur tapi tak bisa. Dia masih kesal. Bisa-bisanya dia menjadi budaknya Kagura selama sehari ini.

Dia disuruh membawa belanjaan keperluan bayi, dan menyuruhnya ini itu.

 _Harusnya tidak usah bertemu dengan dia tadi!_

Oh… Sougo sungguh sangat menyesal. Tapi dia tidak menyerah begitu saja. Dia ingin membalas semua perlakuan Kagura. Dia yakin sekali kalau gadis itu melakukannya dengan sengaja.

Dia tersenyum dalam tidurnya. Tidak sabar akan esok hari.

* * *

Gin mengerjapkan matanya.

Satu kali.

Dua kali.

Tiga kali.

"Hissh! Berisik _kuso gaki_!"

Gin yang tidak sabaran, bangun dari sofa, masih dengan selimut tipis yang masih mengantung di pundaknya, dia buka dengan keras pintu kamarnya.

"Berisik kau! Bisa tenang sedikit tidak?! Gin- _san_ tidak bisa tidur kan!" serunya kesal.

Yang sedang diomeli, Kagura. Ya, Kagura. Dia malah melempar bantal tepat ke muka Gintoki.

"Yang berisik Gin- _chan_!"

Gintoki menghela napas, "Kenapa tidak tidur di rumah Otae saja sih? Sudah seminggu aku tidur di sofa."

Kagura memanyunkan bibirnya, "Gin- _chan_ kan sudah biasa tidur di sofa."

Gin menggaruk kepalanya, dia masuk ke dalam dan duduk di samping futon Kagura.

"Kau ini sudah besar. Tidak baik lho, kita tinggal serumah lagi." Kata Gin. Mengingat hal itu, sebenarnya sejak Kagura menginjak usia tujuh belas tahun, saat tubuhnya mulai mengalami pertumbuhan, dia pindah ke rumah Otae dan satu kamar dengannya.

Kagura tidak menjawab. Dia membuang tatapannya ke arah lain.

"Pasti kau ada masalah." Tebak Gin.

Gin memerhatikan wajah Kagura yang sedikit merona dan cemberut.

"Tuh kan benar. Kau bisa ceritakan kalau kau mau."

Kagura menggeleng cepat. "E-enggak apa-apa kok! Aku hanya tidak bisa tidur saja. Ma-maaf kalau aku mengganggu Gin- _chan_. Besok aku balik ke rumah _anego_ deh… maaf…"

"Ya… yasudah. Oh ya, bayaranmu saat mengasuh bayi itu sudah dikasih?"

"Sudah kok. Aku sudah taruh di laci meja. Tapi hanya seperapatnya. Sisanya untukku, karena aku yang kerja."

Gintoki bangun, dia akan kembali tidur di sofa. "Yasudah terserah kamu… cepat tidur dan jangan berisik lagi ya."

"Hmm"

* * *

Pintu Yorozuya terbuka. Shinpachi baru saja datang, dan dia harus membangunkan dua orang yang masih terlelap di alam mimpi.

"Gin- _san_ , Kagura- _chan_ , bangun! Sudah pukul sembilan lho."

Shinpachi menarik paksa selimut Gintoki, mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar Gin yang Kagura tempati.

"Hngg… _Urusai patsuan_! Aku sudah bangun… hoaa…"

Kagura terbangun dengan mata masih tertutup dan rambut panjangnya sungguh berantakan.

" _Shinsengumi_ diresmikan pukul tujuh tadi. Dan mereka diarak keliling kota Kabukicho dan sekitarnya. Oh, ada tayangan ulang di tivi. Kalian mau lihat?" tawar Shinpachi seraya menghidupkan tombol on tivi.

"Gak usah." Balas Gin.

"Kalau begitu kalian berdua cepatlah rapikan diri kalian! Kita harus siap-siap bekerja. Aku baru saja mendapat job dari klien." Jelas Shinpachi, dia menunjukkan surat permintaan dari klien.

"Ish, Gin- _chan_ aku duluan yang mandi!"

"Hei mandimu lama! Aku duluan!"

Shinpachi menghela napas, "Mereka… masih sempat-sempatnya rebutan."

* * *

Pukul sebelas siang, Kagura berjalan bersama Sadaharu. Sadaharu berhenti di depan papan pengumuman Kabukicho, dan menggonggong. Kagura ikut berhenti dan melihat apa yang ada di papan pengumuman. Terdapat pamflet yang sangat ia kenali.

'Selamat Atas Kembalinya Shinsengumi.'

'Mereka Bukanlah Pengkhianat'

"Huh, media massa terlalu _kudet_ ," Kagura agak tidak peduli, dia berjalan lagi dan Sadaharu mengikutinya.

"…mereka memang bukan pengkhianat. Shinsengumi hanya berisikan cowok-cowok _jones_."

.

.

.

"Aku jadi merindukan Kiyoshi… Bagaimana keadaannya ya sekarang?"

Merasa tak ada tujuan dia berjalan di siang hari seperti ini, akhirnya Kagura pergi ke warung yang menjual _sukonbu_ kesukaannya.

"Nek, aku beli _sukonbu_ lima pak."

" _Hai'i_. Ini dia."

Kagura tersenyum manis, makanan kesukaannya sudah ada di tangan, setelah membayarnya dia melanjutkan jalan-jalannya dengan Sadaharu.

Kagura duduk di kursi taman, memerhatikan Sadaharu yang bermain dengan anak-anak, sambil mengemut _sukonbu_ yang ia beli tadi.

"Oi, masih saja makan makanan kampung itu, Cina."

Telinganya menangkap sebuah suara yang sangat ia kenal. Kagura berdiri dan langsung meninju Sougo. Sayangnya berhasil ditangkis.

"Apa yang kau katakan makanan kampung, bocah!"

Terkejut. Dia melihat Sougo dengan penampilan yang berbeda.

"Se-seragam itu…"

Sougo tersenyum geli ketika Kagura melihatnya dengan mata yang membulat. Dia ingin sedikit pamer.

"Ya, ini seragam Shinsengumi yang baru. Sekilas tak ada yang berubah, hanya tambahan topi…"

"Rambutmu itu mana?"

Kagura malah menanyai ke mana rambut panjang Sougo. Sougo merasa kesal, dia diabaikan.

Gadis itu menghela napas, "Padahal aku baru saja menyukai…"

Sougo tersenyum sinis, "…A…a… Maksudku model rambut itu! Jangan salah paham ya!" bantah Kagura.

"Mau apa kau ke sini?! Bukannya kau harus bekerja ya?!" lanjutnya. Sougo duduk, "Biar saja. Ini mauku. Apa ada urusannya denganmu? Kau tidak senang aku sudah pulang, Nona?"

Kagura tertegun, dia mengepal kedua tangannya, "Hngg… O-orang sepertimu sebaiknya tidak usah pulang! Kau ada di sini atau tidak itu sangat tidak berpengaruh!"

Sougo mengangkat kedua alisnya, "Ooh… Cina…"

"…kau akan menyesali perkataanmu barusan lho."

Kagura terdiam. Dia tidak berani berbicara lagi, lalu duduk kembali. Tak ada perdebatan lagi diantara keduanya, mereka hanya memerhatikan Sadaharu yang masih bermain.

Sougo diam-diam melirik Kagura yang masih makan sukonbu.

 _Baiklah, sudah waktunya!_

Sougo tertawa dalam hati. Ketika dia akan memulai rencananya, Kagura sontak berdiri dan berseru.

"UOOOH! Hongo!"

Gadis itu menghampiri Hongo Hisashi. Sahabatnya saat senam radio dulu.

"Kagura- _chan_!"

Hongo Hisashi tumbuh menjadi laki-laki yang tinggi dan sehat. Dia memakai setelan jas berwarna biru dongker.

"Apa kabarmu? Kau terlihat keren! Kau tahu, aku sangat merindukanmu, Hongo."

Hongo tertawa kecil. "Aku baik-baik saja. Tadi aku ke Yorozuya untuk menemuimu, tapi tidak ada. Ternyata kamu ada di sini. Dan… Kagura- _chan_ juga terlihat berbeda. Sangat…cantik."

Kagura tersipu malu. Mereka berdua saling mengobrol. Hongo sekarang adalah pewaris perusahaan milik ayahnya. Dirinya sudah sehat karena rajin berolahraga setelah melakukan operasi. Kagura tampak bahagia mendengarnya. Mereka terlihat begitu erat hingga tidak menyadari kalau Sougo lah yang dari tadi ada di samping Kagura. Sougo merasa ia benar-benar menjadi obat nyamuk sekarang.

 _Hei hei… siapa dia?!_

Sougo sangat marah. Atensinya terpusat pada Hongo yang masih menyunggingkan senyuman manis. Hongo menyadari hal itu, seketika bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"Se-selamat siang, saya Hongo Hisashi." ucap Hongo sambil membungkuk.

Menjaga imej nya, Sougo membalas dengan sopan juga.

"Selamat siang. Sougo Okita."

 _Apa-apaan ini? Rencanaku gagal…_

"Oh, Kagura-chan. Apa pak polisi ini adalah temanmu?" tanya Hongo.

"Tidak! Dia hanya polisi yang mangkir dari tugasnya, dan numpang duduk di sampingku." Kagura dan Sougo saling bertatapan, seperti ingin membunuh satu sama lain. Hongo menjadi sedikit ngeri sekarang.

"Anoo…"

Dia berusaha memecah hawa kelam itu. Hongo memberikan sebuah undangan kepada Kagura.

"Ini, untukmu. Ini adalah undangan ulang tahun perusahaan ayahku. Katanya, aku boleh mengundang sahabatku. Sakata- _san_ dan Shinpachi- _san_ juga boleh diajak. Dan Okita- _san_ juga boleh ikut bersama Kagura- _chan_." Jelas Hongo.

Sougo menatap laki-laki itu dengan tatapan datar namun tersirat rasa tidak suka. Dia membenarkan posisi topinya.

"Oh, maaf, aku harus bekerja lagi. Maafkan saya mengganggu percakapan kalian berdua. Permisi." Lalu Sougo pergi begitu saja tanpa merespon tawaran Hongo padanya.

Keduanya saling tatap. Hongo merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Bukan salahmu kok." ucap Kagura. Dia mulai merasakan gejolak yang aneh pada dirinya. Dia ingin saja menangis. Tapi tidak tahu mengapa.

 _Kau akan menyesali perkataanmu barusan lho_

"Kagura- _chan_?!"

"A-ah! Maaf aku melamun. Hongo… kau mau ke Yorozuya?"

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Chapter 5: Tsundere**

* * *

Yosh… ah… akhirnya dapat menyelesaikan chapter ini. Word nya gak begitu banyak, tapi pengerjaannya sungguh lama. Maafkan diriku yang super duper pemalas ini hueeeeee.

Sungguh, akhir-akhir ini Hoshi mager banget buat nyelesain fanfic. Tapi masih bisa baca-baca fanfic orang wkwk. Ekspetasi ingin menyelesaikan list-list fanfic yang akan Hoshi kerjakan, tapi kenyataan berkata lain. Itu sungguh menyakitkan /hei!

Karena kelamaan gak dilanjutin, jadi lupa alur ceritanya kayak gimana. Hoshi lupa gak nyatet dari awal plot ceritanya. Aaarghhh TwT

Ah sudahlah, semoga teman-teman menyukainya. Review kritik dan sarannya saya tunggu~ itu sangat membantu menumbuhkan rasa semangat author agar dapat menemukan titik klimaks dari cerita ini.

Ini dia balasan Review dari chapter 3:

1\. **ATHAYPRI** : nguji…. Sebenarnya ingin menguji... itu loh… sesuatu /digampar/. Tapi tenang saja, di chapter berikutnya nanti dijelaskan. Sebenarnya dari chapter ini sudah ketauan kok. Sougo menguji perasaan Kagura (noh, kukasih tau langsung wkwk). Ternyata Kagura tetap saja cuek. Tapi langsung kepikiran kata-katanya si abang Sou wkwk.

2\. 2. **Nona Hitam Manis** : sankyuu sudah membaca~ iyahh tsundere wkwk

3\. **3\. Scarleet Rin** : lain kali aku gak buat over tsundere deh wkwk. Nguji kekuatan cinta juga, kekuatan fisik juga wkwk, lihat saja nanti. Nikahin gak ya… /digiles/

4\. 4. **Mirajane** : Arigatou gozaimasuuu~ terima kasih sudah membaca dan mendukungku.

5\. 5. **Guest** : thank you for reading/review my fanfic. Abdi teu ngarti arti bahasana heuheuheu X"D

6\. 6. **Sakata Gintoki** : aamiin… semoga cepet nikah ahahaha ahahaha

* * *

 _-Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya-_


	5. Chapter 5

**PROMISE**

* * *

 _Gintama (Hideaki Sorachi)_

 _Fanfiction by: Chikara Hoshi_

 _Pairing: Okita x Kagura_

 _Genre: Romance, Action, Comedy_

* * *

 **Chapter 4: tsundere  
**

* * *

 ** _Sayangilah penglihatan Anda_**

 ** _Bacalah fanfic di tempat terag dengan jarak yang aman_**

* * *

Setibanya Kagura dan Hongo di Yorozuya, dua perjaka di dalamnya terkejut.

Shinpachi mempersilahkan masuk dan menyuruh Hongo duduk di sofa.

"Oh, sungguh mengejutkan kau datang ke sini lagi. Bagaimana kondisi kesehatanmu?" tanya Gintoki. Dia masih duduk di kursi kebesarannya. Tangannya menumpu dagunya dan menatap Hongo seperti mayat hidup.

"Hmm… Aku sudah baik-baik saja sekarang, Sakata- _san_." Hongo tersenyum.

"Hei-hei. Panggil saja aku Gin- _san_." Suruh Gin.

"Oh…baiklah, Gin- _san_."

Sementara itu Shinpachi datang membawa segelas teh hangat untuk Hongo.

"Oi, _megane_ , mana untukku?" protes Kagura.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu _megane_?! Bikin saja sendiri sana!" balas Shinpachi.

"Kau kan memang _megane_!"

Melihat Kagura dan Shinpachi ribut seperti biasanya, Hongo tertawa kecil. Mengetahui hal itu, Kagura dan Shinpachi langsung berhenti adu mulut.

"Dasar bocah… Oh ya, tadi sebelumnya kau kemari untuk mencari Kagura. Nah, ada keperluan apa?" tanya Gin.

"Hongo itu sekarang sudah menjadi pengusaha. Mewarisi perusahaan ayahnya. Dan dia ke sini untuk mengajak kita ke pesta perayaan ulang tahun perusahaannya." Papar Kagura.

"Hoi, aku tidak bertanya padamu, _baka_!"

Shinpachi terkagum, "Wah, kau sudah menjadi pengusaha? Hebatnya! Ta-tapi, memangnya kami boleh datang? Kami kan bukan…"

Gin mengorek hidungnya, " _Pattsan_ , tidak usah protes kalau diajak. Kapan lagi lho, ya kan Kagura?"

"Ya. Kau bisa makan banyak sepuasnya di sana, Shinpachi."

"Yang makan banyak kan kamu, Kagura!"

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Shinpachi- _san_. Aku diizinkan untuk mengundang sahabatku kok. Dan… kurasa Yorozuya bisa menawarkan jasa kalian. Siapa tahu kalian bisa lebih terkenal juga." Ujar Hongo.

"Nah, benar tuh! Kan kalau kita kaya, aku bisa makan manisan sepuasnya!" Gintoki mulai berkhayal tentang makanan yang manis-manis dan parfait.

"Hongo, maafkan atas kelakuan perjaka tua itu." Bisik Kagura. Hongo hanya tertawa simpatik.

* * *

Sougo masih patroli. Dia sudah berkeliling selama satu jam. Walaupun yang ia lakukan sama seperti dulu. Tidur. Makan. Tidur.

Dan bersungut-sungut.

Akhirnya dia kembali ke markas. Dia duduk di teras depan ruang latihan.

Rencananya untuk mengerjai Kagura gagal. Dia ingin bertarung dengan gadis itu juga tidak jadi.

Semenjak kemunculan Hongo Hisashi, dia menjadi sedikit aneh.

"Jadi, kau cemburu, eh?" goda Hijikata.

Dia datang dan duduk di samping Sougo. Sougo dengan air muka tak senang, bertanya dengan ketus "Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu," Hijikata menghembuskan asap rokok. Dia melirik Sougo, "Dan aku tahu itu, di keningmu ada tulisan yang sepertinya sedang berpikir 'Bagaimana caranya menyingkirkan cowok itu dari si Cina'. Yah… benar kan?"

"Sialan kau Hijikata!"

Sougo yang geram langsung saja meninju Hijikata. Tapi pria penyuka mayonais itu berhasil menghindar.

" _Kuso_!" umpatnya.

Sougo mendengus kesal, alih-alih dia akian mencincang si wakil komandan ini saat malam hari tiba.

Dia kembali duduk.

"Umurmu sudah 23 tahun tapi kelakuan sama saja."

"Sudah kubilang diam kau, kampret!" pekik Sougo.

Semilir angin menghembus dengan halus. Udara masih terasa hangat ditemani daun sakura yang makin berguguran. Pemandangan ini sungguh tidak cocok dengan Sougo. Apalagi saat ini suasana hatinya sedang kacau. Itulah yang dipikirkan Hijikata.

Memang benar tadi Hijikata sempat membuntuti Sougo. Itu atas perintah Kondo. Mereka takut saja kalau Sougo berulah lagi di hari pertamanya bertugas. Seperti dulu.

Sougo itu cerdik. Tentu saja dia sudah tahu kalau sedang diikuti Hijikata. Jadi dia terkena jebakannya si anak nakal ini dan kehilangan jejak. Setelah pencarian yang cukup melelahkan, akhirnya dia menemukan Sougo yang duduk sendirian sedangkan Kagura dan Hongo sedang mengobrol.

Ya, dari situlah Hijikata tahu. Ekspresi saat itu, jelas sekali kalau Sougo sangat cemburu.

Rokok yang dia hisap sudah habis. Dia membuang sisa batangannya ke tempat sampah.

"Aku mengerti. Di usiamu yang segitu memang sudang matang-matangnya untuk bicara soal jodoh. Jika kau tidak ingin Cina mu diambil orang itu, kenapa tidak ikut saja tawarannya? Datang ke pesta anak pengusaha itu. Maaf Sougo, aku tidak bisa membantumu lebih banyak soal urusan cinta. Aku balik dulu ke kantor."

"Aku tidak suka si Cina! Siapa yang butuh bantuanmu, _teme_! Pacaran saja sana kau dengan _Danna_!"

Sougo semakin menggerutu tidak karuan.

Eh, tapi sepertinya dia masih ada ide sesuatu.

…

Sudah menjelang malam. Kagura yang masih bimbang di kamarnya –di kamar Otae- duduk dalam keadaan tidak tenang.

" _A-anego_ …"

Panggil Kagura. Gadis yang dipanggil Kagura hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman.

Kagura sedari tadi hanya memerhatikan Otae yang sedang mengubrak-abrik lemarinya.

"Mana ya…" Otae tampak sedang kebingungan.

"A-aku pakai _cheongsam_ ungu ku sudah cukup kok…"

Otae berbalik, "Tidak, Kagura-chan! Kau harus tampil beda. Ini kesempatanmu!"

 _Kesempatan apaan?_

"AAAH! INI DIA! Kagura- _chan_! Lihat ini! Cocok sekali untukmu. Ayo cepat ganti, dan aku dandani!"

Kagura terkejut bukan main.

"E-eeeh? Tunggu _anegooo_!"

* * *

"Lama sekali Kagura."

Gintoki sudah mulai bosan. Dia melonggarkan dasinya.

"Bersabarlah sedikit, Gin-san. Dan bisakah kau rapikan kembali jas mu itu. Kau seperti preman pasar, Gin-san." Kata Shinpachi.

"Mau sabar sampai kapan. Aduh dasar wanita…"

"Maaf menunggu lama, Gin- _chan_ , Shinpachi."

Kagura keluar ditemani Otae. Kedua laki-laki itu menoleh, dan kaget. Seolah-olah mereka mimisan ketika melihat penampilan Kagura sekarang.

"UGH!"

Kagura memakai _cheongsam_ terusan berwarna putih panjang, dengan belahan di paha kanan, lengan ¾, perpaduan bersama warna merah marun dan corak bunga _mei hwa_. Rambutnya digerai dan separuhnya di kepang dan dikuncir di belakang dihiasi pita. Kakinya yang jenjang memakai heels hitam. Kau bisa imajinasikan saja. Betapa sederhana namun terlihat sangat cantik.

"Shi-Shinpachi… aku sedang tidak bermimpi kan? Tidak kan? Eh, sepertinya apa pikiranku saja ya? Di sini ada Dewi Qwan Im…"

"Tidak, Gin- _san_. Kau sedang tidak bermimpi, Gin- _san_!"

Kagura merasa sangat malu dilihat seperti itu.

Wajah keduanya ia tinju.

"CEPAT, DASAR PERJAKA! JEMPUTANNYA SUDAH MENUNGGU!"

Sebuah mobil sedan hitam sudah menunggu di depan kediaman Shimura.

Otae tertawa kecil, "Ya sudah. cepatlah berangkat. Jangan membuat pak supir itu menunggu."

"Kami berangkat."

"Hati-hati di jalan." Otae melambaikan tangan.

* * *

Di sebuah gedung perusahaan, yang di dalamnya disulap menjadi area yang sangat megah.

Di mana para pengusaha lain berkumpul, bercengkrama bersama pengusaha lainnya, atau bisa disebut… mereka ada yang membanggakan perusahaannya sendiri, kekayaan, uang, dan seputar itu.

Saat mereka bertiga melangkahkan kakinya ke hamparan karpet merah yang luas, orang-orang memperhatikannya.

Tidak. Bukan Gin dan Shinpachi. Melainkan Kagura.

Mau pria ataupun wanita. Mereka memerhatikan Kagura.

" _Siapa gadis cantik itu?_ "

" _Apa dia bersama dua orang pria itu pengusaha kenalan Mr. Hongo?_ "

" _Dia terlihat sangat…sangat cantik._ "

Banyak sekali lontaran bisikan kepada dirinya. Sejujurnya itu hanya akan membuat Kagura semakin malu. Dia ingin pulang.

Kagura terus-terus bersembunyi di punggung Gintoki.

"Eh, Kagura. Kau ngapain?"

"Aku malu, Gin- _chan_!"

Gin meraih pundak Kagura dan merangkulnya.

"Kagura- _chan_. Dengar. Yorozuya itu adalah sebuah perusahaan lho. Kita membantu banyak orang. Bisnis kita sangat berguna bagi orang banyak. Anggap saja kita ini suami-istri. Iya kan, paman?" ucap Gin seraya menengok ke Shinpachi.

"Siapa yang kau panggil paman, hah?!" balas Shinpachi.

Kagura menepis tangan Gin dari bahu nya. "Siapa sudi jadi istrimu, _tennen paama_! Badanmu bau! Kau sudah mandi atau belum sih?!"

Hongo datang menghampiri mereka, "Ah, rupanya kalian sudah datang."

"Hongo! Syukurlah… aku malu sekali…" kata Kagura.

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Ayo, acaranya sudah mau dimulai. Kalian bisa makan makanan di sini."

Acara pun dimulai. Banyak kata-kata sambutan. Dari ayah Hongo, Hongo sendiri, maupun dari perusahaan yang bekerja sama dengan perusahaannya Hongo.

Kagura semakin merasa bosan. Orang-orang sudah sibuk sana-sini membicarakan apa yang mereka miliki.

Ia ingin bicara dengan Hongo tapi temannya itu terjebak dengan sekumpulan pria-pria tua yang mengagumi dirinya. Yang hanya bertanya seputar bisnis, atau Cuma numpang tenar.

Shinpachi entah kemana.

Sedangkan Gin, dia sudah bersama tante-tante sambil minum sake, sekaligus _ngibul_ soal Yorozuya yang sangat sukses. Sebenarnya biasa-biasa saja.

Dan dia bisa mendengar dari percakapan para tante-tante itu.

" _Lelaki berambut perak ini tampan juga ya_." Begitu katanya.

Kagura tertawa sinis, "Ya bagus deh. Nikahin saja si Gin- _chan_. Tante-tante itu kan tajir. Semoga saja Gin- _chan_ gak melarat lagi."

Dia tidak tahan dengan suasana hiruk pikuk seperti ini, walaupun ruangannya full AC, tetap saja dia merasa panas. Kagura menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua, dia menemukan sebuah balkon yang cukup lega.

Menghembuskan napas lega, alih-alih dia terbebas dari keramaian dan merasa tenang, dia malah menemukan sesuatu yang tidak bagus.

Pria bersurai pasir itu sedang minum anggur sambil bersandar di pagar.

Kagura meringis, dia melangkahkan kakinya keluar, tapi gagal.

"Mau ke mana kau?" tanya orang itu.

"…Cina?"

Kagura menggeram. Dia membuang muka.

"Apa urusanmu?"

Sougo memutar bola matanya, "Apa urusanku? Oh, tentu ada."

"Coba lihat, siapa yang tadi siang bilang tidak mau datang ke acara ini. Ada apa gerangan Pak Polisi datang di pesta para pengusaha ini?" ejek Kagura.

"Loh, dia sendiri yang bilang aku boleh datang ke acaranya."

Beberapa detik kemudian, kaki mereka saling beradu.

"******-mu kelihatan tuh." Bisik Sougo.

" _Kuso gaki_!" pekik Kagura. Dia melancarkan serangan pada Sougo.

"Hah, apa kemampuanmu hnaya segitu, Cina?"

"Hei, aku belum mengeluarkan kemampuanku seratus persen!"

"Aku juga!"

"Dasar tukang tiru!"

Tendangan, pukulan, begitu terus hingga Sougo menarik rambut Kagura hingga jarak wajah mereka begitu dekat. Semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi Kagura.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu. Dengarkan aku."

* * *

Lepas dari pria-pria tua itu, Hongo langsung mencari-cari Kagura.

"Aduh, di mana ya dia. Ah, Shinpachi-san!" dia memanggil Shinpachi yang sedang di samping Gin yang sudah agak mabuk.

"Oh, Hongo- _san_."

" _Anoo_ … apa kau lihat Kagura?"

Shinpachi berpikir, "Hmm, tidak. Aku tidak melihat Kagura dari tadi."

Tiba-tiba ada dua perempuan yang lewat di belakang Hongo,

"Di balkon lantai dua ada laki-laki dan perempuan cantik itu bertengkar."

"Iya, seram sekali mereka. Aku takut."

Perempuan cantik?

"I-itu pasti Kagura- _chan_!" seru Shinpachi.

"Kalau begitu aku ke sana!" Hongo langsung berlari menuju balkon. Dia tidak peduli Shinpachi memanggil-manggil namanya. Bisa saja Hongo menjadi korban karena pertengkaran Kagura dan Sougo.

Dia membuka pintu, dan melihat Sougo dan Kagura yang saling jambak.

"Kalian! Hentikan!" teriak Hongo.

Sougo dan Kagura melepaskan tangan mereka. Dan berjauhan.

"Kagura-chan, aku mencarimu ke mana-mana. Ah… kenapa kalian bertengkar?"

"Hongo, kenapa tamu tak diundang seperti dia diizinkan masuk ke acara ini?" Kagura balik bertanya.

"Hei, Cina. Jangan mentang-mentang kau temannya kau semena-mena terhadapku. Dia yang mengundangku juga lho,"

"Hah? Ge'er sekali kau!"

Hongo kebingungan mau bagaimana lagi memisahkan mereka.

"Su-sudah… hentikan…"

Sougo berjalan keluar. "Oi, Hongo Hisashi. Kau teruskan obrolanmu dengan Cina. Aku kan polisi, kita bisa bekerja sama. Aku akan mengawasi acara ini. Jika ada sesuatu yang tak beres atau mengancam keberadaanmu, shinsengumi akan bertindak membantu."

Hongo menatap Sougo, "O-oh… terima kasih."

"Hei, Hongo! Justru dia yang mengancam mu!"

"Cina!"

Satu bentakan dari Sougo membuat Kagura merinding. Si sadis itu menatapnya dalam-dalam.

"Kau boleh saja berudaan dengannya. Tapi, cam kan kata-kataku yang tadi."

Dia menatap Sougo hingga benar-benar hilang dari pandangannya. Hongo sepertinya sangat khawatir.

"Kagura- _chan_ …"

Kagura menyunggingkan senyuman manis pada Hongo. Meyakinkan kalau dia baik-baik saja.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Tidak usah dipikirkan. Hmm, omong-omong, ada kue tidak? Aku lapar. Hehe,"

"Ada kok! ayo."

.

.

.

 _"Kau tahu, saat itu aku mendengar… sebuah suara. Sebuah suara yang mengatakan 'Apa kau akan kembali?' itu mengalir bersama angin dan daun sakura yang ada di dekatku. Aku merasa, itu adalah suaramu._

 _Dan aku yakin sekali._

 _Sebuah keajaiban aku bisa pulang dengan selamat. Kita sudah membicarakan hal itu saat pertama kali aku datang. Ya kan?_

 _Kupikir kau akan bahagia…_

 _Ternyata…_

 _Untuk apa kau berpura-pura, Cina?_

 _Untuk apa?_

 _Aku harap kamu mengerti. Dulu kita berjanji, siapa yang lebih kuat. Aku atau kau?_

 _Kuat bukan hanya fisik, mungkin juga hati. Semoga kau tidak menyesal atas apa yang kau perbuat._

 _Dasar gadis tsundere."_

* * *

 **To be Continued**

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

 **Yatttaaaaa**

 **Akhirnya bisa lanjut lagi. Makin aneh kah jalan ceritanya? :"**

 **Semoga suka dengan chapter kali ini ya. Kutunggu kritik dan sarannya di kotak review :3**

 **-Balasan Review-**

 **1\. ATHAYPRI :  
** WAKS, jauh amat ke Neptunus xD semangat juga hehe

 **2\. Nona Hitam Manis:** Kagura akan mendapat karma terus menerus wkwkwk xD

 **3\. Halichi Miyamoto :** makasiiih haha X"D ini sudah update paling cepet/?

 **4\. Yamada Kim Naho-chan:** halo salam kenal :D terima kasih sudah baca fic ku. Kagura cuma pura-pura tidak peka kok xD

 **5\. Scraleet Rin:** Hisashi memang sesuatu X3 tapi nanti Okita tetep sama Kagura hehe

 **6\. Mirajane:** aku malah mencium bau THR belum datang /plak :'v semangat juga~

terima kasih kepada teman-teman yang sudah mendukungku melanjutkan fanfic ini :*


	6. Chapter 6

**PROMISE**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Fanfiction by: Chikara Hoshi**

 **GINTAMA ( Sorachi Hideaki )**

* * *

Kagura terlihat sangat bahagia sekali melihat banyak kue dan makanan lainnya. Dan dia memakannya dengan lahap.

Hongo yang menemaninya pun sangat kaget. Shinpachi datang menghampirinya.

"Kagura- _chan_ memang begitu. Klan Yato memiliki nafsu makan yang sangat besar." katanya.

Hongo tertawa, "Begitu ya,"

"Hongo- _san_. Yang tadi itu, apa yang terjadi dengan Kagura?" tanya Shinpachi.

Hongo menggeleng, "Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi," dia mengingat kembali saat Sougo menatapnya. Tatapan yang begitu menusuk. Seperti tidak suka padanya. Seolah berkata ' _jauhi dia!_ '

"Tapi kenapa?"

Hongo dengan gugup menjawab, "O-ooh… tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Sepertinya bukan masalah besar."

Shinpachi tersenyum, "Hongo- _san_ tidak perlu khawatir. Dari dulu kita masih kecil, Kagura- _chan_ dengan Okita- _san_ memang tidak pernah akur. Mereka adalah rival. Selalu saja merebut gelar siapa yang terkuat diantara mereka. Bahkan hingga sudah dewasa begini…"

"Mereka terdengar begitu dekat…" ucap Hongo pelan.

 _Aku tak pernah sedekat itu dengan Kagura-chan_

Hongo memerhatikan Kagura lekat-lekat. Gadis itu sekarang sedang adu mulut dengan Gintoki.

Dia sangat penasaran, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi tadi dengan Kagura. Wajah gadis itu tak terihat senang, walaupun dia dari luar terlihat baik-baik saja. Saat Hongo memergoki mereka berdua, sekilas dia melihat wajah Kagura. Wajah yang memancarkan rasa marah, sedih, dan bimbang.

Hongo ingin tahu, ia ingin bertanya pada Kagura. Tapi rasanya untuk mengetahui masalah atau rahasia orang lain sepertinya tidak baik. Jadi ia urungkan niat itu. Dan hanya memerhatikan gadis itu dari jauh.

 _Aku tidak mungkin bisa dekat dengan dia_

Hongo jatuh cinta pada Kagura.

* * *

 ** _PROMISE_**

 ** _Chapter 6: Rahasia_**

 ** _-Chikara Hoshi-_**

* * *

"Tidak mau!"

"Sougo! Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas semua ini! Woy!"

Pemuda do-S itu berhasil kabur lagi. Pagi yang menjengkelkan. Begitulah pikirnya Hijikata.

"Cih."

Dengan jengkel dia membereskan semua pedang kayu latihan yang berserahkan di dalam ruangan penyimpanan alat-alat latihan.

Kondo Isao datang menghampirinya sambil tertawa.

"Apa yang lucu, Kondo- _san_?"

Hijikata mendengus. "Bocah itu tidak berubah. Dasar menjengkelkan." gerutunya.

"Hahaha! Sudahlah. Sougo memang selalu begitu kan? Biarkan saja."

Hijikata mengeluarkan sebatang rokok, dan menyalakan pemantik berbentuk botol mayo. Asap pertamanya ia hembuskan. Asap itu membaur di udara.

"Kau terlalu memanjakannya, Kondo- _san_. Dia sudah besar. Bukan remaja lagi."

Kondo menatap Hijikata. Dia menghela napas, "Tidak biasanya kau begitu memperhatikan Sougo. Ada apa dengannya?"

"Biasa lah…"

"Soal cinta?"

"Tepat."

"Eeeh? Sama siapa? Siapa?" Kondo langsung heboh. Hijikata berdecak kesal, "Berisik, Kondo- _san_! Kau tahu si gadis Cina itu kan? Kurasa… mereka memasuki masalah lain selain siapa yang paling kuat."

"Ooh, baguslah kalau begitu."

"Bukan itu masalahnya,"

Rokok yang dihisap Hijikata telah habis. Ia membuang puntung rokok itu ke tempat sampah.

"Sougo terjebak cinta segitiga. Kurasa itu akan memengaruhi pikirannya. Lihat, dia menjadi tidak bisa dikendalikan akhir-akhir ini. Sifatnya seperti bocah lagi."

"Singkat kata. Dia cemburu?" tebak Kondo.

"Ya. Kau tidak salah."

Sekali lagi Kondo tertawa, "Yasudah yasudah. Ini urusan anak muda. Kita yang sudah tua sebaiknya mengawasinya saja. Aku yakin, Sougo bisa mengatasinya sendiri. Secara dewasa. Secara bijak."

Kini Hijikata ikut tertawa pelan. "Kau benar, Kondo- _san_."

* * *

Sekarang, Kagura lebih banyak bertemu dengan Hongo. Walaupun ketika mereka bertemu hanya mengobrol keseharian saja. Tidak ada percakapan yang signifikan soal perasaan. Hongo pun terlalu takut untuk bertanya.

Mereka berdua berada di kafe. Kagura dengan setelan cheongsam putih biasanya, rambut yang digerai. Hongo terkadang mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, karena dia malu-malu.

"Oh, Hongo. Kamu akan tinggal di Kabukicho lagi?" tanya Kagura.

Hongo yang gugup menjawab, "Ya… untuk beberapa bulan ini."

"Kamu akan pergi lagi?"

Hongo mengangguk. Kagura menjadi sedih, "Begitu ya…"

"Kenapa ya, orang-orang di sekitarku, selalu saja… datang, pergi, datang lagi, lalu pergi lagi." sambungnya.

"Kagura- _chan_ , maafkan aku. Tapi, aku selalu berusaha untuk mengunjungimu terus. Karena, Kagura- _chan_ lah yang dulu memberiku semangat. Mana mungkin aku melupakan Kagura- _chan_." ujar Hongo. Kagura terharu mendengarnya.

"Terima kasih, Hongo." balasnya. Kagura melihat Hongo seperti gugup. Terlihat laki-laki itu memainkan jari-jemarinya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kagura.

"Kagura- _chan_ … aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu saja."

Hongo merasa telapak tangannya keringat dingin. Ia menarik napas dalam. Dan menghebusnya.

"Sebenarnya… kamu dengan Okita- _san_ , kenapa? Kenapa Kagura- _chan_ menatapnya dengan tatapan seperti itu? Maaf aku lancang bertanya seperti ini. Tapi, Kagura- _chan_ , aku mengetahui kamu sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Kalau kamu mau, kamu bisa bercerita padaku. Aku akan membantu Kagura- _chan_."

Kagura terdiam. Dia melihat bayangan dirinya yang terpantul di air teh dalam cangkir.

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu,"

Matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca sekarang. Dia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak tahu…" Kagura sebisa mungkin menghapus genangan air yang menggumpal di matanya sebelum turun.

"Padahal… aku menginginkan ia kembali. Tapi... aku membuatnya kecewa. Aku tidak kuat darinya. Dia yang sudah bersusah payang berjuang demi negeri ini. Ketika ia pulang, aku mengabaikannya. Memperbudaknya. Aku mengejeknya. Aku…"

Kata-kata Kagura tertahan.

"…Tidak bisa jujur padanya." akunya.

Hongo mendengarkan semua. Dia tersenyum kecut. Memang benar, dia tidak bisa dekat dalam arti yang lebih dengan Kagura.

"Kurasa, Kagura- _chan_ harus jujur padanya. Aku tidak begitu mengerti, tapi aku yakin Kagura-chan bisa mengutarakannya, walaupun sulit. Karena… kalian rival kan? Karena itu Kagura-chan tidak berani jujur padanya, karena takut diremehkan dengan Okita- _san_." jelas Hongo.

Dia melanjutkan, "Kagura- _chan_ pasti bisa. Jangan mengabaikannya lagi, ya."

Jelas. Hongo hanya sebatas sahabat bagi Kagura.

Seolah terlepas dari bebannya, Kagura tersenyum lembut. "Aku tidak lemah darinya. Aku kuat. Aku, tentu saja, akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada si sadis itu."

Lain di mulut, lain di hati.

Sejujurnya Kagura masih takut.

" _Arigatou_ , Hongo."

* * *

Malam itu Kondo mengumpulkan semuanya, dan menggelar _futon_ sama-sama. Menjalani tradisi tiap malam seperti dulu. Ya, berbagi cerita.

Sedang asyik-asyiknya pada tertawa, Sougo sedikit menghindar. Dia bersandari di dinding. Napasnya terlihat berat. Sesekali menepuk-nepuk dadanya, dan suara batuk.

Yamazaki terlihat cemas, pria tua bertampang muda itu menghampiri Sougo, "Okita- _taicho_ , Anda baik-baik saja?"

Sougo menengok, "Oh, Zaki. Ya, tidak apa-apa."

Sougo berdiri, "Aku ingin buang air kecil dulu." Lalu keluar dari ruangan.

Shimaru yang berada tidak jauh dari Yamazaki memerhatikannya dari tadi.

"Shimaru- _taicho_ …" lirih Yamazaki.

"[Coba kau ikuti dia]" Shimaru menunjukkan buku catatannya.

"Eh?"

"[Cepatlah.]"

"Ba-baik!"

Diam-diam Yamazaki pergi ke toilet. Dia langsung masuk begitu saja. Lupa untuk mengintip terlebih dahulu. Betapa terkejutnya dia melihat Sougo sedang di depan wastafel. Di bak wastafel itu, terdapat sesuatu yang mengerikan. Buru-buru Sougo menyalakan keran, dan itu langsung menghilang bersamaan dengan air yang mengalir.

"Okita- _san_!" seru Yamazaki.

Sougo sendiri masih terlihat tenang.

"Yamazaki," panggilnya. Yamazaki tertegun. Dia sebenarnya merinding ngeri. Mencoba menahan rasa ngeri itu, Yamazaki mendekat.

"Tolong, jangan pernah…jangan sekali-kali kau beritahu ini pada Kondo- _san_ atau Hijikata- _san_. Atau semuanya. Mengerti?"

Yamazaki menelan ludahnya. Dia takut. "I-iya… baik. Saya mengerti."

Sougo berlalu. Meninggalkan Yamazaki yang berada di dekat pintu. Selang beberapa menit, Shimaru datang.

"Komandan…" ucap Yamazaki. Dia ketakutan.

"[Aku sudah tahu. Kita rahasiakan ini dari yang lain.]"

"Ah… iya. Tapi, apa tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya.

"[Aku juga tidak yakin. Tapi setidaknya jangan membuat Komandan dan Wakil Komandan bertambah khawatir.]"

"[Tenang saja. Aku akan mengawasinya.]"

Yamazaki mengangguk. "Baiklah."

* * *

"Lagi?"

Gintoki sedang sebal. Dia memerhatikan Kagura yang sedang melepas sepatu. Dia langsung masuk ke dalam tanpa mengubris Gintoki yang ada di depannya.

"Hei!"

Gintoki berdecih. Dia meraih pundak Kagura. Gadis itu berhenti jalan.

"Apaan sih Gin- _chan_!" lengannya menepis telapak tangan Gintoki. Kagura terdiam.

"Ada masalah?" tanya Gin.

"Bukan urusanmu." Balas Kagura ketus. Dia langsung masuk ke kamar Gintoki dan menutup pintu dengan keras.

Gintoki menatap pintu kamarnya. Mendengus pelan.

"Dasar… anak jaman sekarang."

* * *

Musim semi telah berakhir. Cuaca mulai terasa hangat dan gerah. Ya, musim panas akan datang.

Siang itu Sougo sedang patroli. Dia tidak merasa gerah walaupun agak panas. Jas hitamnya masih setia melekat di badannya. Pria itu benar-benar mencintai Shinsengumi.

Melihat ada toilet umum baru yang berada di sebuah taman, dia langsung masuk ke sana.

Toilet itu sangat bersih. Dan tentu saja ada toilet laki-laki dan perempuan.

Setelah selesai melaksanakan panggilan alam, dia menatap cermin wastafel. Pipinya semakin terlihat tirus.

Dia mengambil beberapa bungkusan berlabel RS. Oedo dari balik jasnya. Membuka satu-satu lalu meminumnya. Setelah selesai, dia menaruh kembali semua bungkusan itu lalu pergi.

Tiga laki-laki yang sedang mencuci tangan di wastafel tadi memerhatikan Sougo dengan heran. Mereka berbisik-bisik.

"Hei, kau lihat polisi tadi?"

"Iya, aku lihat."

"Obat yang dia minum banyak sekali ya…"

"Eeeh…"

* * *

Tengah berjalan patroli walaupun kakinya mulai terasa pegal, hatinya makin pegal begitu berpapasan dengan Kagura.

"Minggir!"

Sougo sewot, "Apa-apaan kau! Kau yang minggir! Menghalangi tahu!"

Kagura geram. Dia jalan ke kiri, Sougo ke kiri. Dia ke kanan, Sougo juga ke kanan.

"Awaaaas!"

Mereka saling tatap. Sadaharu cemas. Dia menjulurkan lidahnya dan mengaung pelan. Seolah berkata 'jangan bertengkar'.

"Cih. Jika saja Sadaharu tidak menghentikanku, aku yakin kau sudah seperti sosis matang sekarang." Kagura pergi, dia sengaja menabrak bahu kiri Sougo.

"Eh, Cina," panggil Sougo. Dia memegang tangan kiri Kagura. "Kita sudah lama tidak bertemu. Aku ingin berdua denganmu."

Kagura berdecak kesal, "Maaf ya. Aku masih punya banyak pekerjaan. Kau bisa berduaan dengan siapa saja. Dan lepaskan tanganku!"

Sougo mengabaikan Kagura. Dia tetap menggenggam erat tangan Kagura, dan menatap mata gadis itu. Tentu saja Kagura juga ikut menatapnya. Kagura terkejut, dia menatap wajah Sougo. Ada yang beda dengannya.

"Ba-baiklah…" Kagura menurut. Barulah Sougo melonggarkan genggamannya. Mereka berdua jalan berdampingan dan Sadaharu mengikuti di belakang. Kagura terlalu canggung. Dia terus menatap ke arah lain ketika Sougo menatapnya.

"Heh, kau kenapa?" cibir Sougo. Wajah Kagura merona, dia membentak Sougo, "Ka-kau sendiri kenapa?! Katanya mau bicara."

"Aku tidak bilang mau bicara. Aku hanya ingin berdua denganmu. Kupingmu kau pasang di mana, hah?"

Sekarang wajah Kagura semakin memerah dan panas. Dia meninju Sougo. Tapi gerakan Sougo lebih cepat, dia berhasil menghindar lagi.

"Gara-gara kau. Hongo pergi jadi lebih cepat dari jadwalnya." Gumam Kagura.

"Eeh… gara-gara aku? Memangnya aku apakan dia?" Sougo ngeles.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu ya!" pekik Kagura. "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan. Polisi bodoh."

"Padahal yang bilang rindu siapa… tapi disia-siakan." Ejek Sougo.

"A-apa maksudmu?! Siapa yang rindu padamu? Dan… berhentilah mengejekku. Kau membuatku menjadi Shinpachi yang suka _tsukkomi_!"

"Lah, kan kau yang merespon kata-kataku dengan bodoh terus. Jawabnya santai saja, kenapa sih. _Tsundere_ sekali kau." kata Sougo. Yah, ada benarnya juga. Tapi Kagura tidak mau kalah.

"Cih! Aku ingin menagih janjimu yang waktu itu! Aku ingin tahu seberapa kuatnya kau sekarang!"

Sougo mengangkat kedua tangannya, "Hei, hei. Jangan sekarang. Ini di tempat umum. Kita tidak bisa main S&M di sini, Cina."

Kagura semakin geram, "Siapa yang mau main itu! Kau gila! Payah!" dia mendengus kesal. Sougo menatapnya dengan seringaian sadisnya.

Mereka terdiam, dan melanjutkan jalan. Agak malu juga karena orang-orang memerhatikan mereka. Tidak sih, hanya Kagura yang malu banget.

Sougo menatap langit. Hari ini cerah, awan-awan putih berjalan beriringan. Dia mendesah pelan.

"Cina. Terima kasih, sudah mau memenuhi permintaanku. Anggap saja… ini yang terakhir kalinya." gumamnya.

Kagura mendesis, "Hish, apaan sih. Sadis, kau seperti mau mati saja."

Lelaki di sampingnya itu malah terkikik, "Begitu kah?"

Kagura memutar bola matanya, dan menjawab dengan malas, "Ya…"

Sougo tersenyum kecil, "Kita semua akan mati, Cina."

"Aku tahu."

Sougo menghentikan langkahnya. Dia menatap Kagura, gadis itu merona lagi. Tapi wajahnya masih cemberut.

Sogo menyeringai, "Besok sore, menjelang malam… kita bisa adu kekuatan lagi. Di sana sepi bukan?"

Kagura mengangkat kedua alisnya, "Baiklah. Aku setuju. Itu yang kumau. Oh, karena kau meminta ditemani, itu artinya kau telah menggunakan jasaku sebagai yorozuya. Karena itu, aku ingin kau membayarnya." Kagura menyodorkan tangannya.

Sougo menatap malas telapak tangan Kagura yang mengisyaratkan minta dibayar.

"Idih, perhitungan sekali. Ya…ya. Kau mau apa?"

" _Sukonbu_ tiga kardus." Jawabnya, sambil menyeringai.

"HAAAH?!"

* * *

Esok sore, Kagura benar-benar datang ke taman. Tapi dia belum menemukan batang hidung Sougo sekalipun.

Sudah dua jam ia menunggu.

Bahkan hujan turun sangat deras.

Tapi kagura terus berdiri. Menunggu Okita Sougo yang menantangnya bertarung.

Atensinya menangkap seekor kucing hitam kecil yang sedang menyebrang jalan. Kucing itu tertabrak sebuah mobil yang melaju kencang, mengabaikannya dan kabur.

Reflek Kagura menghampiri kucing yang terluka parah itu.

"HEI!"

Terlambat. Mobil itu sudah menghilang. Buru-buru dia menggendong kucing itu dan berlari. Mebawanya ke dokter hewan.

Sialnya rumah sakit hewan itu sudah mau tutup, karena sudah menjelang malam. Kagura memohon agar cepat-cepat kucing yang terluka itu diobati. Mereka langsung menyuruhnya masuk. Kucing itu langsung dibawa ke ruang gawat darurat. Kagura melihat kedua telapak tangannya, bajunya yang putih ternoda darah segar kucing hitam itu.

Tiba-tiba pikirannya terlintas Sougo. Tubuhnya merinding. Dia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Sougo. Firasatnya mengatakan ada hal buruk. Yang menimpa laki-laki itu.

Kagura menggeleng. Ia yakin Sougo pasti baik-baik saja. Pasti dia mengerjai Kagura, atau pura-pura lupa, atau sedang malas-malasan di kamarnya.

Dokter hewan iitu keluar, wajahnya bersedih, "Maaf. Dia tidak bisa diselamatkan… tapi, terima kasih sudah membawanya." Dokter itu membungkuk. Kagura membungkuk, "Sama-sama. Terima kasih, dokter. Saya permisi."

Kagura keluar dari rumah sakit itu, tapi pikirannya tidak tenang. Entah kenapa dia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya.

"Si sadis itu…"

* * *

Kondo dan Hijikata berada di kantor. Mereka tampak cemas. Hijikata berkali-kali menelpon menggunakan ponselnya. Tapi dari sana tak ada jawaban.

"Kondo- _san_ …" gumamnya.

"Belum ada jawaban?" tanya Kondo. Hijikata menggeleng.

"Komandan! Lapor, skuad satu sudah berhasil menangkap para teroris aliran Tashidaya." Seorang anggota datang melaporkan.

"Bagaimana keadaan mereka? Maksudku, pasukan Sougo?" tanya Hijikata.

"Mereka baik-baik saja. Tapi, Komandan Okita belum diketahui. Dari kabar yang kami terima, sepertinya dia terjebak direruntuhan bangunan."

Hijikata berdecak kesal, dia terus menghubungi nomor ponsel Sougo. Tapi belum ada jawaban sama sekali.

"Anak itu… ke mana dia?"

Di lain tempat. Di sebuah bangunan yang bobrok. Terkepung mobil polisi, para teroris itu berhasil diringkus dan dipaksa masuk ke truk tahanan. Garis kuning melintang mengelilingi tanah bangunan tersebut. Sebagian pasukan kelompok satu di bawah pimpinan Sougo, mereka berpencar masuk ke dalam bangunan gedung tinggi tua itu untuk mencari komandan mereka.

Dan sang komandan sendiri, berjalan terengah-engah menuruni anak tangga. Tubuhnya tak terluka sedikitpun, mengingat dia adalah ahli pedang terbaik di Shinsengumi. Tapi dari mulutnya keluar banyak sekali darah. Napasnya terdengar berat. Matanya tampak lelah dan kantung matanya terlihat jelas.

"Sial… kenapa… di saat begini…"

Dia membayangkan Kagura. "Pasti…dia…menunggu… haha, Cina… si bodoh itu…"

Kakinya tak bisa lagi menahan tubuhnya, dan terjatuh menggelinding. Pasukannya berhasil menemukannya, mereka langsung menjerit panik dan segera membopong Sougo yang sudah tidak sadar lagi.

 _Maaf…_

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

 **Dooooh lama amat sih mereka nikahnyaaaaa /protes sendiri/ wkwk.**

 **Yah… habisnya saya tidak tahu lagi harus gimana. Cerita ini mengalir begitu saja. Dan belum nemu titik cerahnya :'v malah makin rumit sendiri deh ahaha.**

 **Segala kekurangan mohon dimaafkan, saya hanya anak pemalas yang ingusan, yang berusaha mengeluarkan delusi-delusi di otaknya dan menuangkannya dalam bentuk tulisan /plok/**

 **Jika ada kritik dan saran, silahkan tuangkan isi hati teman-teman di kotak review :"3 itu akan membantu saya memperbaiki kesalahan-kesalahan sebelumnya, dan…siapa tahu saya dapat pencerahan.**

 **Terima kasih kepada yang sudah mendukung saya, membaca, mereview, mem-fav atau follow fic ini.**

 **Saatnya balasan review~**

1\. ATHAYPRI: hallo~ sudah dapat THR? wkwk x"D Kagura gak peka ya wkwk. Dimana-mana cowok yang gak peka. Ini malah ceweknya /plak/

2\. Halichi Miyamoto: Cium peluknya nanti aja kalau mereka sudah menikah /kyaaaa/. Dan Gin sama Toshi... gapapa, sono humuan aja /digampar/. Gn-san gitu loh. mereka sebenarnya gak tau apa yang ada di bail meja kerjanya Gin. bwahahaha :v upil menggumpal . Semangat 45 juga bebeb~

3\. mirajane: justru akulah yang gak dapet THR tahun ini, karena dah bangkotan /syedih/ semoga yang ini dapet ya humornya :'3

4\. Yonaka Alice: Yona~~ makasih banyak~~ aduh... aku terharu :"D /keselekKulitDuren/ maunya sih cepet nikah... cuma... ntar aja kali ya wkwk. Dan terima kasih saran2 nya, semoga chapter kali ini typonya sedikit berkurang. Kalau ada saran lagi, jangan sungkan-sungkan bilang ya xD aku malah seneng wehehe. Maaf ya aku gak bisa bales panjang(?) gak tau mau ngomong apa. Tapi... makasih :*


	7. Chapter 7

**PROMISE**

 **chapter 7**

 **fanfiction by: Chikara Hoshi**

 **GINTAMA ( Hideaki Sorachi )**

* * *

 **Warning: menjurus ke hurt/comfort, angst, dan sejenisnya. Typo masih ditemui, OOT, OOC, dan… ini chapter terakhir.**

* * *

Lagi-lagi Shinsengumi mengalami kejadian yang sepertinya serupa. Mereka menyesali, kenapa ini harus terjadi?

Sudah cukup satu orang yang mereka sayangi dulu pergi dari dunia ini. Tolong jangan lagi.

Siapa sangka sekarang bocah yang dikenal sadis, nakal, jahil, dan keras kepala ini sekarang berbaring lemah di ranjang ruang gawat darurat.

Siapa sangka penyakit yang diderita almarhumah kakak tercintanya bisa dirasakan oleh sang adik?

Yamazaki yang berdiri dengan penuh rasa cemas. Entah mengapa ia merasa bersalah. Hijikata yang memerhatikannya dari tadi penasaran. Dia yakin kalau ada sesuatu yang ditutupi oleh Yamazaki.

Hijikata menghampiri mata-mata terbaik Shinsengumi itu.

"Yamazaki," panggilnya.

Yamazaki yang sepertinya sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi, dia tiba-tiba bersujud di depan Hijikata. mengucapkan kata 'Maaf' berkali-kali. Terdengar seperti mantera 'ANPAN' yang sering ia tulis.

Hijikata heran. Kenapa dia minta maaf?

"Kau ini kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Maafkan aku _fukucho_!" dari jeritan Yamazaki, terselingi isakan tangis. Seolah dia menyimpan rasa penyesalan. Apa yang di sembunyikannya? Hijikata sungguh tidak mengerti. Walaupun dia tahu si anak jahil itu sekarang sedang sakit. Sakit yang sama seperti wanita yang ia cintai.

Kondo menghampiri mereka. Dia menatap kasihan Yamazaki. Ia berjongkok, dan berusaha membantu Yamazaki menghentikan sujudnya.

"Yamazaki… tenanglah." katanya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Hijikata.

Masih terduduk, Yamazaki menjelaskan, "Sebenarnya, Okita- _san_ menyuruhku untuk merahasiakan ini. Saat kumpul malam tempo hari, saya merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal. Shimaru- _taicho_ menyuruh saya mengikuti Okita- _san_ yang pergi ke toilet. Ternyata, Okita- _san_ batuk dan mengeluarkan banyak darah di wastafel. Di-dia berkata, agar saya tidak memberi tahu hal itu pada Anda, Komandan, dan yang lainnya."

Kondo menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya. Kenapa Sougo selalu saja seperti ini. Dia menyembunyikan masalahnya. Kalau saja Sougo bilang padanya, sakitnya takkan separah itu.

Tapi, Kondo juga merasa bersalah karena tidak memerhatikan dengan baik anggotanya.

"Tenang saja. Sougo… pasti baik-baik saja." ucapnya, memberikan semangat pada Yamazaki.

Yang mereka lakukan sekarang hanyalah, berdoa. Terus berdoa. Bagaimanapun, mereka tidak ingin kehilangan lagi.

 **…**

"Oi, Kagura! Mau sampai kapan kau tidur-tiduran di kamaruku, hah?"

Suara Gintoki sekaan habis karena terus-terusan teriak. Memanggil Kagura yang mengurung diri selama tiga jam di kamar Gintoki. Dan pintunya dikunci.

"Sudahlah, Gin- _san_. Mau teriak sekeras apapun, Kagura- _chan_ tidak akan keluar." kata Shinpachi. Si kacamata yang sudah berusia dua puluh satu tahun itu tetap saja seperti ibu-ibu. Dia sibuk menyapu, mengelap meja, televisi, dan melakukan pekerjaan rumah.

"Heeh… tumben sekali kau tidak mengomeli Kagura." Gin kembali duduk di sofa dan membaca JUMP.

Shinpachi memicingkan matanya, "Aku sudah dewasa dan sudah seharusnya meninggalkan sifat kekanakan, Gin- _san_. Aku tidak sepertimu yang sudah berkepala tiga tapi semakin bocah."

"Hah! Kau menyindirku? Kau akan membuang karakter _tsukkomi_ mu itu, hah? Memangnya kenapa kalau aku seperti ini?" omel Gin. Dia mendengus kesal. Mengucek-ngucek matanya yang menyipit karena masih ngantuk.

"Oh, Shinpachi. Di kulkas masih ada _sukonbu_ nya Kagura kan?" tanya Gin.

"Ya… ada sih,"

Gintoki mendekat ke Shinpachi dan berbisik sesuatu. "…Eeeh? Gi-Gin- _san_! Kau yakin?"

"Ya. Itu satu-satunya cara agar kamarku tidak dikuasai terus-terusan." jawab Gin. Dia berjalan menuju dapur. Dia mengambil tiga bungkus sukonbu, dia pun berteriak.

"Oi, Shinpachi! Lagi-lagi kau belum beli sayur untuk pagi ini ya?"

Kepala Gintoki muncul dari balik pintu dapur. Dia mengedipkan matanya. Mendapat sinyal dari Gintoki, Shinpachi merespon, "O-ooh maafkan aku, Gin- _san_! Aku terlalu sibuk bersih-bersih."

"Yaaah, padahal aku sudah lapar sekali lho. Eeeh! Ternyata di kulkas masih ada makanan, Shinpachi. Kita makan ini saja. Siapkan nasi Shinpachi!"

"Baiiik!"

Mendengar di luar sepertinya sibuk sekali, Kagura mendekat ke pintu.

"Yoo… hahaha. Shinpachi, walaupun cuma acar rumput laut, tapi tetap enak ya. Mana kecap asinnya?"

Kagura yang mengintip pun terbelalak tatkala Gintoki memakan _sukonbu_ milik Kagura.

Bak kebakaran jenggot, angin puting beliung, _tsunami_ , Titan menyerang, menjadi satu. Gintoki terlempar hingga ke teras Yorozuya. Bahkan papan lusuh bertuliskan Yorozuya Gin- _chan_ itu langsung jatuh ke bawah menyebabkan kegaduhan. Orang-orang yang lalu-lalang di jalanan pun geger akan hal itu.

Gintoki tak sadarkan diri. Shinpachi mulai teriak-teriakan menghentikan tingkah Kagura yang mulai menggila layaknya monster. Memang monster sih.

"BERANI BERANI NYA KALIAN MAKAN SUKONBU KU!"

Kagura naik pitam hingga ke ubun-ubun. Shinpachi juga jadi korban.

"Aaaah! Kagura- _chan_! Hentikan! Maaf-maaf. Tapi aku sama sekali belum memakan _sukonbu_ mu! Ini hanya rencananya Gin- _san_ agar kau keluar kamar! Ghaaaaaaaah! Tolooooong!"

"Bodo amaaat! Kau harus gantikan _sukonbu_ ku!"

Keributan masih berlangsung. Beruntungnya penghuni di bawah Yorozuya sedang pergi belanja untuk persediaan _sake_ dan makanan ringan. Kalau tidak, uh… kau boleh bayangkan sendiri apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

* * *

 ** _Chapter 7: menunggu janji_**

 ** _Promise by: Chikara Hoshi_**

* * *

Wajah yang polos itu terlihat tenang. Iris sepekat darah itu masih tertutup kelopak matanya yang masih terpejam semenjak misi lima hari yang lalu.

Ya, lima hari yang lalu.

Hidung dan mulutnya terpasang alat bantu pernapasan. Ruangan itu begitu sepi. Tak ada suara lain yang terdengar selain alat medis.

Pasukan kepolisian yang baru saja diresmikan kembali itu dilanda kesedihan. Lagi.

Kondo, Hijikata, Yamazaki, Shimaru lah yang paling sering berada di depan kamar Okita Sougo.

Mereka hanya bisa melihatnya dari balik kaca besar yang menghubungkan ruang rawat itu. Betapa sakitnya hati mereka melihat Sougo yang belum sadar, yang sesekali mengambil napas dengan berat di sela-sela tidurnya.

Hijikata terus melihat Sougo. Seolah melihat fatamorgana, dia seperti melihat Mitsuba sedang berbaring di ranjang itu. Dengan peralatan medis yang menempel di dadanya, maupun di hidung dan mulut.

Tanpa sadar dia menggertakkan gigi nya, dan melirih.

"Mitsuba…"

Kondo yang mendengar lirihannya hanya menatapnya sedih. Tak banyak yang bisa ia lakukan. Dia sudah menegur Hijikata dan disuruhnya beristirahat. Akan tetapi lelaki itu terkadang masih saja memerhatikan Sougo. Tapi selalu menggumamkan nama Mitsuba. Kondo tahu, ini akan membuat Hijikata mengingat apa yang seharusnya lelaki mayo itu melupakannya.

Apa yang akan terjadi? Kondo terus-terus bertanya dalam hatinya. Dia tak sanggup jika kejadian itu terulang kembali. Ini kesalahannya, sebagai komandan, dia tidak memerhatikan anggotanya. Bisa-bisanya dia tidak mengetahui hal itu.

Kenapa Sougo merahasiakannya?

* * *

Di tempat yang sama, pada jam yang sama.

Kagura tetap pergi ke taman Kabukicho setiap menjelang sore. Tapi dia tidak menemukan Sougo.

Tiap kali dia berkeliling, atau di sela-sela sedang mengerjakan tugas bersama Gin dan Shinpachi, dia tidak melihat Sougo berpatroli.

Terlalu lelah, dia duduk di kursi taman.

Yang Kagura lakukan sekarang hanyalah terus menunggu.

"Mungkin saja si sadis itu datang tiba-tiba."

Dia terus menggumamkan kalimat itu, walaupun Sougo sama sekali tidak datang.

"Kau kan sudah janji…"

* * *

Perlahan cahaya keemasan itu tergantikan oleh langit malam. Tak berbintang, hanya berhiaskan awan-awan kelabu diterpa cahaya lampu kota yang terlalu kuat.

Edo kota yang tak pernah tidur.

Walaupun begitu, malam adalah waktu yang terbaik untuk istirahat. Lepas dari rutinitas di siang hari, merebahkan diri di _futon_ yang empuk, membiarkan dirimu dibawa ke alam mimpi.

Namun itu tidak berlaku bagi gadis yang usianya menginjak pertengahan 19 tahun ini.

Dia memang tertidur di _futon_ , di samping Otae. Tapi matanya terus menatap cahaya malam yang terlihat dari celah ventilasi.

Kagura membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ke kiri. Memunggungi Otae.

Dia yakin, dengan posisi begitu, Otae tak terbangun karenanya. Iris biru lautnya terlihat bersinar diterpa sedikit cahaya. Itu karena dia menahan air matanya yang ingin turun.

Kepalanya terasa sakit karena menahan emosi yang bercampur, dadanya terasa nyeri karena menahan beban tak tertahankan.

Kagura menyesal.

Sangat menyesal.

 _Ketika kau kembali, aku malah menyuruh-nyuruhi mu._

 _Ketika kau ada kembali di sisiku, aku malah bersikap tak suka padamu._

 _Walaupun benar aku tidak menyukaimu._

 _Tapi bukan itu…_

 _Kenapa kamu tahu apa yang aku pikirkan kala itu?_

 _Apakah kamu merasakan hal yang sama?_

 _Aku tidak ingin meminta maaf…_

 _Tapi aku mengakui kesalahanku._

 _Bodohnya aku… mengabaikanmu…_

 _Aku pura-pura… berdekatan dengan Hongo…_

 _Mengabaikanmu…_

 _Membuatmu seolah tidak ada…_

 _Aku menyesal… aku menyesal…_

 _Aku tidak bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya… aku menyesal…_

 _Sudah lima hari lamanya kamu tidak terlihat…_

 _Apa kamu sedang menjalankan misi lagi?_

 _Kamu kapan kembali… Sadis…_

 _Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu…_

* * *

"Kagura- _chan_ , kamu mau makan apa? _Tamagoyaki_? Nasi goreng? Akan aku buatkan."

Mendengar kalimat itu, Kagura bergidik ngeri. Iris matanya mengecil. Mengerti apa yang terjadi, dia segera menjawab "Ti-tidak usah, _anego_! Oh, _anego_ , biar aku saja yang masak. Aku ingin memasak sesuatu untukmu."

Dan ajaibnya Otae langsung setuju. Kagura menghela napas lega. Dan pagi itu juga Kagura dan Otae pergi ke pasar untuk belanja apa yang akan dimasak nanti.

Kagura tampak tidak fokus berjalan. Bak orang yang sedang berjalan sembari mencari monster lewat ponsel, dia tersandung berkali-kali.

"Kagura- _chan_ , kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Otae.

Kagura bertingkah seperti orang bodoh, ia menjawab selalu gugup. Dia berkata baik-baik saja untuk memastikan dia baik-baik saja. Yah, walaupun siapa saja yang melihatnya jelas-jelas Kagura tidak baik-baik saja.

Kagura berusaha menahan rasa malunya. Dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena telah bertingkah _bodoh_.

Tapi tetap saja dia tidak bisa menutupi perasaannya sendiri. Matanya masih mencari-cari sosok si rambut pasir. Polisi yang menurutnya lebih tengik dari bau kuda itu tak muncul-muncul juga.

Ini tidak wajar pikirnya. Lama sekali dia menghilang.

Ada rasa khawatir dan kesal. Kagura kesal, orang itu yang membuat janji tapi sampai sekarang tak terlihat sama sekali. Kagura juga khawatir, kalau Sougo kenapa-napa.

 _Ada apa dengannya…_

* * *

Gintoki menggerutu sepanjang jalan. Dia baru saja dimarahi kacamata ganteng- maksudnya Shinpachi, karena malas-malasan. Hei, bukankah setiap hari dia begitu?

Memang benar, dan karena itulah Gintoki melarikan diri. Dia berkeliling jalan kaki tanpa tujuan. Sebenarnya dai mengantungi beberapa receh untuk beli JUMP edisi minggu ini.

Sadar-sadar dia sudah di kawasan Shinsengumi. Dari kejauhan dia melihat Hijikata dan beberapa anak buahnya sedang mengobrol. Kelihatannya serius sekali. Anggotanya masuk ke dalam markas. Melihat Hijikata sendirian di depan dan sepertinya akan segera pergi, Gintoki datang menghampiri.

"Oii, poni V!"

Hijikata berdecak kesal begitu mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya. Dia menatap sebal Gintoki yang melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Hei… masa aku menyapamu saja sudah ditatap begitu. Kau masih membenciku gara-gara itu?"

Hijikata tidak mengerti, "Gara-gara apa? Jangan aneh deh."

"Itu lho… waktu kau kembali, aku kan mengajakmu makan di warungnya si mbok, tapi aku yang minta dibayarin. Ingat tidak? Wah, Ogushi… kau menua terlalu cepat."

Hijikata kesal, "Sudahlah tidak apa-apa… dan apa maksudmu menua terlalu cepat?! Kau yang sudah tua terlalu cepat! Tidak sadar sama rambut sendiri, hah?!"

"Heiii, rambutku dari dulu sudah seperti ini! Dan poni mu juga takkan pernah berubah walaupun sudah dipoles _pomade_!"

"Woi, lu ke sini hanya cari mati saja, sialan?! Ngapain lu ke sini!"

Gintoki pun baru ingat lagi, "Oh, Ogushi," dia menepuk pundak Hijiata.

Sekali lagi wakil komandan itu mendengus kesal, "Nama gue Hijiata bre!"

"Tadi kelihatannya kalian sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang serius. Kalau tak salah dengar… tadi kau ingin ke rumah sakit. Anggota kalian ada yang sakit?"

Gawat, Hijikata bimbang ingin kasih tahu atau tidak. Tapi kalau tidak di kasih tahu, pasti Gintoki akan memaksa dan semakin menyebalkan.

"Kau ikut aku saja,"

Hijikata menarik tangan Gintoki, menyuruhnya mengikuti dari belakang.

* * *

"Kau…"

Gintoki tak percaya apa yang dilihatnya sekarang.

"Oh, _Danna_ ,"

Tubuh kecilnya yang kian hari makin kurus, tangannya yang masih terdapat selang infus, melambai. Terpatri senyuman di wajahnya yang pucat, dengan suaranya yang khas, dia memanggil Gintoki dengan " _Danna_ ".

Hijikata yang berdiri di dekat pintu hanya menghela napas pelan. Si rambut perak itu mengernyitkan dahi, "Sejak kapan?"

Sougo tertawa pelan, "Sejak negara api menyerang, _Danna_."

"Yang serius!"

"Oh, ya Tuhan. Sebenarnya aku malas ditanya seperti ini lagi. Kurasa sejak kami kembali ke Edo. Awalnya biasa saja, kukira hanya sakit biasa. Ternyata begini, tapi aku sudah baikan." jelasnya.

Gintoki menatapnya datar, "Aku seperti sedang mengalami _de ja vu_."

Sougo hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis. Ketiganya diam. Gintoki melirik Hijikata yang berada di belakangnya. Ia yakin sekali kalau lelaki itu merasa terbebani dan sesal. Setelah kematian saudari Sougo yang ia cintai, dia merasa harus melindungi anak nakal itu sebagai gantinya. Menjaganya untuk Mitsuba. Dan sekarang ia malah terbaring lemah seperti yang pernah ia lihat dulu. Hijikata tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Bagaimana jika ia gagal menjaga Sougo baik-baik. Tentu saja Gintoki mengerti akan hal itu.

" _Danna_ ," panggil Sougo.

"Bagaimana kabar si gadis babi itu?" tanyanya. Gintoki menggaruk tengkuknya, "Kau berhasil membuatnya menjadi idiot, Souichiro."

"Sougo. Oh, makin idiot haha…" tawanya hambar.

"Aku tahu kalian selalu bertengkar. Tapi, sepertinya masalahnya lain ya, kali ini? Kau apakan Kagura? Tiap sore dia selalu pergi. 'Menunggu si idiot,' katanya."

" _Danna_ , kau kejam. Aku ditanya seperti terdakwa yang sedang disidang,"

Sougo berusaha bangun untuk duduk. Dia mengacak rambutnya pelan, "Oh ya, kumohon. Jangan beritahu dia soal ini. Aku mohon, aku tidak ingin dia semakin bertambah buruk keadaannya. Aku sudah membuatnya menjadi buruk. Aku tahu ini konyol. Tapi, tolong sampaikan 'aku baik-baik saja, maaf sudah tidak menepati janji'. Aku laki-laki payah."

* * *

Sejak hari itu, Gintoki tak pernah memberi tahu sama sekali pada Kagura soal Sougo yang sakit.

Yorozuya tetap berjalan seperti biasa. Dikala Kagura tengah mengerjakan tugas, dia masih menyempatkan diri untuk melihat sekelilingnya, apakah Sougo ada di jalan, atau sedang berada di toko, kursi taman, atau di jembatan. Dan Kagura selalu mendapat hasil kosong.

Kagura semakin hari, semakin murung. Gintoki tak tega melihatnya, tapi sepertinya pria tua itu sok tidak peduli. Gintoki bilang, "Murung hanya akan membuatmu semakin idiot.", dan Gintoki menyesal berkata seperti itu. Karena itu hanya akan membuat hidungnya mancung ke dalam.

Pernah suatu hari Shinpachi menanyai Gintoki hingga Gintoki membongkar rahasianya. Tentu saja Otae menjadi tahu hal itu. Shimura bersaudara itu juga memutuskan untuk menjaga rahasia itu. Entah sampai kapan.

Walaupun ini demi kebaikan Kagura, tampaknya gadis itu menjadi jauh lebih diam dari biasanya. Jika Kagura tahu, kondisinya mungkin akan menjadi lebih buruk.

Gintoki diam-diam mengunjungi Shinsengumi, dan Sougo sudah dirawat di sana. Kondisi pemuda itu sedikit membaik walaupun masih terdengar suara batuk.

Setiap hari Sougo melakukan terapi, kakinya yang sedikit kaku karena terus-terus berada di ranjang rumah sakit dia latih berjalan kembali.

Pada akhirnya dibawa kembali ke rumah sakit karena dia terlalu memaksakan diri.

"Bodoh sekali," kata Hijikata kesal. Sougo yang sedang berbaring hanya menatap Hijikata sengit. Kondo melerai mereka yang hampir saja membuat keributan.

"Sudahlah. Lagipula Sougo hanya kelelahan. Kau istirahat saja, Toshi."

"Tidak usah, Kondo-san. Lagipula bisa-bisanya kau pingsan lagi Sougo? Kenapa terlalu memaksakan diri?" tanya Hijikata.

Sougo memejamkan matanya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin lama-lama bersembunyi darinya."

* * *

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Gintoki.

Kagura yang sudah berada di genkan untuk memakai _boots_ nya.

"Kau sudah pikun? Tentu saja balik ke rumah _anego_."

"Shinpachi belum pulang, tidak bareng saja? Aku yakin kau akan pergi ke sana lagi."

Mendengar tebakan Gintoki, Kagura menoleh ke arahnya. Tapi dia tidak menjawab.

"Gin- _chan_ …"

"Apa?"

"Kau pasti… tahu sesuatu tentangnya? Iya kan?" tanya Kagura.

Gintoki terkejut. Tetapi ia tutupi hal itu dengan mengupil. "Mana aku tahu. Aku bukan Shinsengumi," jawabnya.

"Sudah kuduga. Kau terlalu bodoh, Gin- _chan_."

Gintoki sedikit kesal, tapi setidaknya gadis itu percaya.

"Kalau begitu jangan lama-lama. Otae bisa khawatir kalau kau pulang terlambat."

"Hmm…"

* * *

Kagura berjalan sambil menunduk. Wajahnya nyaris tak terlihat karena tertutup payungnya.

Dia berjalan menuju jembatan penghubung pusat kota. Jembatan biasanya yang ia datangi. Juga saat-saat bersama Sougo.

Kagura bersandar di sisi pembatasnya. Ia menghadap matahari yang mulai berinar keemasan. Terlihat berkilau. Semilir angin hangat terasa. _Pethricor_ yang muncul dari rumput-rumput di pinggir sungai juga tercium. Bekas-bekas air hujan melekat di kayu jembatan. Menyisakan beberapa genangan air yang perlahan menyerap.

Kagura berdiri lama sekali. Dia menatap air sungai di bawah dalam hening.

Hatinya bertanya-tanya,

 _Sebenarnya, dia itu ke mana?_

Kagura menjadi benci dengan orang yang ingkar dengan janjinya.

Lehernya terasa tercekat karena menahan amarah. Matanya memerah karena menahan tangis.

" _Dasar cengeng_."

Kagura terlonjak. Reflek dia ayunkan payungnya dengan keras ke arah belakang. Sebuah suara yang sangat dikenalnya sangat dekat di telinga kanannya tadi.

Kedua matanya membulat. Tubuhnya terasa dingin dan tidak bisa bergerak.

Apa yang ada di depannya –lelaki berseragam polisi- si sadis yang berdiri tegak dengan angkuhnya. Seringai ia berikan kepada gadis itu.

"Ke mana saja kau?" tanyanya geram. Sougo tidak menjawabnya.

"Kubilang… ke mana saja kamu?!"

Sougo dengan terpaksa menjawab, "Aku mendapat tugas mendadak dari Kondo-san. Misi itu sangat lama. Jangan bilang kau menungguku?"

Kagura tidak bisa menahan emosinya. Dia berteriak, menyerang Sougo tanpa basa-basi. Sougo paham apa yang terjadi sekarang.

Dia sudah siap, walaupun tubuhnya masih terasa lemah.

Seperti biasa, jembatan itu menjadi sedikit rusak. Orang-orang tak berani melintas lagi.

Pertarungan itu berhenti. Dihentikan sepihak oleh Sougo. Dia berdiri berjarak dua meter dari Kagura.

"Cina,"

Satu persatu anggota shinsengumi datang.

"Kau pasti begini karena aku. Tapi maaf saja,"

Mereka berbaris di belakang Sougo.

"Aku tidak akan mau minta maaf padamu."

Kagura bingung. Mereka mau apa?

"Kau bodoh."

"Ya,"

"Ingkar janji."

"Kan sudah kubilang tadi,"

"Payah!"

"Hmm…"

Sougo menelan ludah. Dia terus menatap Kagura. Gadis itu terisak. Dia memang tidak kelihatan menangis, tapi merah di matanya mudah diketahui.

 _Oh… kaki ku gemetar. Apa-apaan ini…_

Orang-orang penasaran akan berkumpulnya shinsengumi pasukan kelompoknya Sougo yang berhadapan dengan seorang gadis amanto terkuat itu.

"Cina," panggil Sougo.

Kagura menatapnya. Sougo semakin gelisah. Ia belum pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya.

Dia bertekad dalam hati. Mungkin kata-katanya nanti akan terdengar konyol mungkin dia akan ditertawakan warga sipil yang melihat mereka dari pinggir sungai, yang mulai berdatangan semakin banyak.

Mungkin Kagura akan membuatnya semakin bertambah malu.

.

.

.

Perlahan Sougo mengambil napas lewat mulut, dan dia memberikan perintah dengan sangat lantang.

"Hormat!"

Dan sekejap pasukannya mengikuti memberikan hormat.

Dengan wajah yang serius, bertampang berani karena dia memang seorang Shinsengumi. Pasukan samurai yang bersedia mati untuk Edo, untuk melindungi negara.

"Saya, ketua regu satu Shinsengumi, Okita Sougo. Kagura, anggota Yorozuya… Menikahlah denganku!"

Sougo lebih cepat menurunkan hormatnya, lalu membungkuk di hadapan Kagura.

Gadis itu terkejut setengah mati. Ia merasakan desiran darah dalam tubuhnya mengalir cepat. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang. Dia sampai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Sambil membungkuk, Sougo berbisik, "Aku belum akan selesai melakukan _seikerei_ , sebelum kamu menjawabnya."

Air mata yang ia simpan tadi benar-benar terjatuh. Sougo bisa mendengar suara tangisan itu.

Orang-orang bersorak sorai melihat mereka. Ada yang terharu, ada yang berteriak "Terima!" dan itu semua membuat Sougo semakin malu. Dia tidak peduli pinggangnya terasa pegal karena Kagura tidak menjawabnya sama sekali.

Dia mungkin akan ditolak.

Langit di ufuk barat semakin menguning, lembayung senja terlihat indah. Para pasukan terlihat sama tegangnya dengan Sougo.

Penyesalan yang Kagura rasakan, perlahan menghilang. Ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, dia berjanji… untuk tidak menyia-nyiakan pemuda di depannya. Ia tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya sendiri, dia memang cinta pada Sougo, dan tidak ingin kehilangannya lagi.

 _Maaf…_

 _Maaf..._

Kagura perlahan mendekati Sougo. Dia memegang kedua bahu lelaki itu, memaksanya untuk berdiri dan berhadapan dengannya begitu dekat. Kagura memeluknya erat.

"Aku akan menikah denganmu."

 _Aku berjanji…_

 _Kamu berjanji…_

 _Kita tahu bahwa sebuah janji…_

 _Harus ditepati…_

 _Walaupun terhalang oleh sesuatu… tapi pasti…_

 _Tapi pasti… akan aku laksanakan janji itu._

 _Kapanpun…_

 _Aku akan melindungimu_

 _Aku tidak akan membohongi diri sendiri lagi_

 _Aku akan bersamamu_

 _Dan selalu cinta…_

 _Iya kan, Okita Sougo?_

* * *

 ** _FINISH_**

* * *

Hominahominahominahomina….

Akhirnya…. Selesai jugaaaaa /nangis bombay/. Butuh perjuangan untuk mengetik bagian akhirnya. Mau tahu nggak? Aku ngetiknya sambil nahan mules /LindesPakeTraktor/ wkwkwk.

Tentu saja kritik dan saran, kesan atau pesan, bisa teman-teman sampaikan di kotak review. Berhubung Hoshi gak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, jadinya cuma bisa cengir-cengir simpanse /apacoba/

Terima kasih kepada yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca Promise ini J

Dan oh, adakah yang setuju jika fanfic ini Hoshi bikin sekuelnya lagi tentang keluarga Okita & Kagura? Jika banyak yang setuju nantinya, coba Hoshi bikin hehe. Sebelumnya aku sudah balas review lewat PM di chapter 6, dan agak ditambahin sedikit ya di sini:

 **Rarateetsuuyaa** selamat~ kamu berhasil menemukan adegan dari anime Shigatsu XD anggap saja itu parodi hahaha

 **Scarleet Rin** terima kasih sudah di fav. Ending nya begitu. Maaf kalau tidak memuaskan :'D

 **Yonaka Alice** terima kasih banyak atas perbaikannya X'D

 **ATHAYPRI** ayo kita nyanyi Just be Friends~

Segitu aja tambahannya :'v

Thanks to:

 **Rarateetsuuya | nona hitam manis | Zerlin | mirajane | himaaijou | Scarleet Rin | Yonaka Alice | ATHAYPRI | Halichi Miyamoto | Yamada Kim Naho-chan | sakata gintoki | Guest | oh | freedom | Bambul | Luna d'N Jell | Paramay | dhanirama001 | Mayu ChoLee|**

Mohon maaf apabila masih banyak kekurangan, tidak memuaskan, dan sebagainya.

Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak~


End file.
